I control My Future!
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: What if the past wasnt set in stone what if you could go back and change what had already happened? What if you could save someone who shouldnt have gotten hurt? But always remember that the past is a tricky thing to mess with something can go wrong.SS NH
1. Chapter 1

Description:

Sasuke's body was finally taken over by Orochimaru but a piece of him still remains. Orochimaru still in Sasuke's body attacks the leaf village. Sakura and Naruto both try they're hardest to over come their feelings. But in the end Naruto is killed by Orochimaru/ Sasuke's hands. When Sasuke turns to Sakura everything freezes except for her, that's when a dragon appeared saying that she would send her back in time to correct that has become wrong. So Sakura with her fifteen year old abilities and her twelve year old body fight to protect Naruto and Sasuke in the past with a whole new change of look. Can Sakura hope to save the future or will she lose the ones she holds dear…..? 

The day started out like any other, quiet and peaceful. A fifteen year old Haruno Sakura was enjoying this peaceful day, by laying in the grass getting warmed up by the sun until….

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" Yelled a very nervous and panicking knuckle-headed ninja. She sat up and looked at the alert Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?!" She asked in concern, she was wondering what was wrong. Naruto was never like this only when he wanted to asked out Hinata. "What now you want to propose to Hinata?"

"No! It's Sasuke! He attacking the village the village!"

"WHAT!?" She stood up and ran over to him. "That's not like him, Sasuke-Kun would never attack the village."

"That's the thing, his eyes there Orochimaru color. I think…I think that Sasuke's body was finally taken over." Naruto said as his head fell in shame.

"No-No it cant be. I have to see this for myself." She shouted as she rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. "We have to go" She then began to run, dragging Naruto.

"Squad ten, eight and nine take the western side of the village. Take down all the sound ninja's there." Tsunade ordered as the squads rushed off. Then she ordered. "Squads one, eleven and fifteen. Take the northern side and stall the Uchiha. We have to wait for team Kakashi. Knowing there squad leader, he'll be late." She smirked.

"I'm not always late, Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi defending while he appeared right behind her, thus scaring the crap out of her.

"Kakashi! Don't you ever do that again! Wait where's your squad?" She demanded.

"Sai is on his way, he ran into a little trouble, and Naruto went to get Sakura." He stated.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Where here!" Naruto shouted now running next to Sakura.

"Tsunade-Shishou, is it true? Did Orochimaru really take over Sasuke's body?" Sakura asked her mentor.

"What no –'Kun'?" Said a voice from behind. The four turned their attention from the front to the behind where they saw Sasuke Uchiha, well not really, his eyes were different. The once coal color of his eyes now a golden snake color. "I'm hurt Sakura-_Chan._" Orochimaru spoke in Sasuke's voice.

"So it is true…." She said suppressing the tears that threaten to fall.

"Aw Sakura-Chan, don't cry, I hate it when you cry." He said it just how Sasuke would have said it.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled in fury as charged towards him, channeling Chakra into her fist.

"Your so mean Sakura-_Chan_." Orochimaru laughed, now using his real voice. Sakura then slammed her fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He flew backward crashing into the wall that was behind him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Orochimaru acted like me. I saw everything like watching a movie on the big screen. I watched as Orochimaru killed Rock Lee, Choji, Kiba and Neji. Why? Why did I let that son of a bastard take control over my body?!

Sakura!! I tried to yelled, but it didn't come out. No, I cant kill Sakura! Orochimaru!! Leave her alone!

No answer… there never was, even though I know he can hear me. I watched as Sakura punched Orochimaru and went flying into the wall. I never feel the pain. I guess that would be a good thing in my case. It would just show that I was alive, that I was real and not a soul without a body. Imprison in my own mind.

I then watched as Orochimaru used my tongue, which is now long. Yeah gross, to wrap around her neck and slammed her into the ground.

I should have known Orochimaru would back stab me. I should have known, that he wouldn't help me get my revenge. I wished I stayed in the village with Sakura when she asked. I would have been happy with her. The one women I have ever love, now that chance of being happy is gone.

**Normal POV**

(Yeah I'm skipping the fight, I know I cant really create fight scenes so yeah…)

"N-Naruto." Sakura stuttered, as she crawled over to his motionless bloody body. She checked for a pulse and found none. "No…Naruto." She mumbled as she collapsed on his body, the tears following freely from her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, you'll join him soon." Said Orochimaru using Sasuke's voice once again.

She braces for the impact of death, but it never came. Confused she looked up to se Orochimaru frozen in time, along with everyone else around her except for her of course. "What the hell…"

"Child I see that you are confused." Said a elegant and graceful voice from all around. Sakura began to look around but she saw no one.

"Show yourself!!" Sakura yelled holding a kunai in her hand. The right in front of her, something materialized from the air around it. It then took the form of a light purple scaled dragon with beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Child, you do not need to fear me. I am here to help you." The dragon said in a female voice.

"Who and what are you?!" Sakura stuttered out.

"I am the guardian of time, Past present and future. I have found that this present time should not be what it is not be what it is now." She answered looking at both Naruto's body and Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon then flew over to Naruto. "This young man should not have died. He was supposed to be the greatest Hokage the village hidden in the leave has ever seen." She then flew over to Sasuke. "And this poor boy was not suppose to be controlled by the snake demon. He was supposed to he the Hokage's right hand man."

She then looked at Sakura. "That is why I have come. I am here to bring you back in time when these boy's minds were pure. Will you help?"

"Yes I will but how?"

"I will send you back in time, with my power haven't I already said this?"

"Oh….yeah the whole time control still hasn't clicked yet." Sakura admitted embarrassed.

"Well are you ready?"

"Yeah but one more question.""

"What is it?"

"Um, what is my future? And why did you come, now of all times?"

"I came here now, for at some point, this future could have been changed. This boy-" She then looked at Sasuke. "-Could have made the right decision before Orochimaru took control over his body and he could have over powered him at any time but he never realized."

"Hm…"

"As for your future that will be revealed in time."

"Oh…" Sakura said disappointed.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait one more question. Will I come back to this time period or do I have to live threw it again?"

"Tis a good question. You will make a diiferent choices than your past self that will lead to a better future. Oh and one more thing, you will have all your strength that you have now."

"Oh that good. That mean I can really make a difference."

"Yes now are your ready?" The dragon asked now getting impatient.

"Yes I am ready."

The dragon then disappeared from sight, then the scenery started to melt away form Konoha destroyed and dead, to a twelve year old Haruno Sakura's room.

"Hey its my old room." She said looking around. That's when she noticed that her once short pink hair is now long again. And she's still in her pajamas.

"Okay, yeah I better make some changes." She said holding a kunai.

Once done, she gets a good look at her self in her body mirror. Her hair is now shoulder length in the front, while in the back its ear length. She changed her plain red dressed to a black shirt that had torn sleeves and torn bottom so her midriff is showing, but she had body length that goes to her elbows on the arms fishnets. (the grey kind like Shikamaru's) Her headband is not worn on her forehead. For bottoms she's wearing a short black skirt with dark crimson leggings underneath. She also has fingerless gloves like Kakashi, with more netting underneath. **(I will try and post a picture of what she looks like if I have time, depends coz I still have to do an epilog for betrayal led to love.)**

"There this should defiantly make a difference or at least turn some heads." She then strapped on her new black sandals and ran downstairs.

"Morning Sakura-Chan…" Her mom trailed off, noticing her outfit and hair. "Sakura why do did you cut you lovely pink hair?"

"I wanted to change. And I like the way I look thank you very much." Sakura smirked as she grabbed and apple and disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like how Kakashi does it. She then reappeared outside of her house where she began to walk towards the academy.

That's when Ino ran into her, trying to beat her to the academy, but Sakura just kept her normal pace.

"'What the...Hey Forehead I'm gonna beat you and sit next to Sasuke-Kun! Ino taunted.

"Yeah you do that." Sakura replied walking past her. Ino then ran in front of her putting a hand on Sakura's forehead.

"What's the matter billboard brow? You sick?" Ino asked showing some concern.

"Fine Ino-Chan, just realized that fighting over Sasuke was pointless, that you shouldn't fight over him like a piece of meat. It lowers your dignity, ya know?"

"Hm I see your point Sakura-Chan." Ino said smiling now walking side by side with Sakura.

"Hey Ino-Chan friends again?" She asked.

"Best of friends!" She answered. The two continued walking towards the academy.

They finally walk in that when Ino says to Sakura. "Oh I forgot, I love your new look Sakura-Chan." She smirked.

"Thanks Pig-Chan." Sakura laughed.

"No problem Billboard brow." Ino laughed back, while walking over to her other friends. Sakura then looked around the room and noticed Naruto. She smiled then yelled. "Naruto!!" She then tackled him.

"S-Sakura-Chan.?!" Naruto said blushing. "W-why are you hugging me?!"

"Coz you're one of my best friends."

"But I thought you hated me."

"Oh that reminds me. Naruto I should apologize to you. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. It was wrong, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course Sakura-Chan what are friends for?" He said smiling. "Hey do you wanna sit next to me?"

"Sure but Naruto I have to do something." She said smiling. Naruto finally got a good look at Sakura.

"S-Sakura-Chan! What happened to your long hair!?"

"Oh I decided that I needed a change." She said as it sparked Sasuke's intrest who was sitting near by. "And red stands out in the forest, well just about everywhere. Black doesn't." She smiled then turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." She said to him monotone.

"Hn" He greeted. _What no –kun? And what's the new outfit and her attitude. Hm she looks good. But I also liked how she looked before too. _He thought.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Hn." He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear me?

"No."

"Can Naruto and I sit next to you?"

"Whatever." He said staring out the window, trying to hide his tinted pink cheeks. They sit down, waiting for Iruka.

"Alright class, Today I will announce your squads leader and your teammates. You are going to have to work as a team. Remember that for the future coz you never know." He said right before he called off the names of the squads.

"Ok team seven is, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team eight is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Team nine…."

"Hey isn't this great? Were all on the same team!" Sakura said looking from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke answered not happy.

"-grumbled.-" Naruto said something but no one got what he said.

"Come on you two lets go to lunch together as a team." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ah." Sasuke said standing up to leave, but got pulled down but a forceful hand.

"And where do you think your going hm? Sasuke?" She smiled eveily. (You know those evil smiles where the top part of the face is shadowed in.) "So we all are going to each lunch together got it!" She made it seemed like he had no choice.

"Whatever…"

"Good come on Naruto." Sakura chimed as she dragged Sasuke.

"Hah alright Sakura-Chan." Naruto laughed following them.

"Ok, Naruto, Sasuke would you either like to eat at my house I can make us lunch or we could go out to eat." Sakura offered.

"I like the first option!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hah." Giggles Sakura. She then looked at Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Hn doesn't matter." He answered simply.

"Alright then lets go to my house." Sakura cheered as she led the boys to her house.

"Ok what do you two want, and sorry Naruto I don't have any ramen." Sakura said as she glanced at Naruto.

"Oh…." Naruto said. "Well how about some sweet red bean soup."

"Sure. How about you Sasuke?" She asked not bothering to look at him, while she got the ingredients.

"Onigiri or tomatoes." He said putting it plainly.

"-sigh- You never eat anything different. I don't know why your not sick of the stuff yet." She muttered under her breath, as she began to make their lunches.

Moments later she placed the food on the table. "Alright so I thought we should take about each other, to know more about each other. Naruto you can go first." She said as she thought. _Yeah I already know a lot about you two. If only you knew. Hey that reminds me I should probably tell them that Orochima-_**Why tell them? **Inner Sakura said cutting off Sakura's thoughts.

_What do you mean?_

**Why should you tell them, when right now you're the strongest on your team even stronger than Kakashi.**

_Your right on the strong part._

**Plus what would happen if you told Sasuke-Kun where Itachi was? Hm? Than Sasuke would leave the village and most likely get himself killed like the idiot he is.**

_Yeah your right I wont tell them. I will protect them even if I have to die._

"And that's all about me!" Naruto shouted shocking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Nice Naruto. I know you will become Hokage, you're a great ninja I can tell it in your eyes." Sakura smirked. She knew that would boost Naruto's ego and kill Sasuke's. "Alright your turn Sasuke, and you better not say 'ah' or 'hn' "

"_Hn _I only have two goals to kill a certain someone, and to restore my clan." He answered glaring at nothing in particular.

"What about you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her curious.

_Probably something about e dating her._

**Oh don't act like you don't want to go out with her.**

_Who the hell are you?_

**Your heart stupid the one you should have had, but then you became an a human ice cube, king of the heart breakers.**

_Shut it I do not break hearts._

**Yeah sure you don't. human ice cube. **His heart mumbled the last part.** It is so obvious that you like Sakura-Chan, I mean she's so cute smart and nice.**

_She is...wait what the hell did I just say that for?!_

**Its because you like her admit it!**

_No_

**Yes**

_NO_

**YES**

_NO_

**NO**

_YES_

**NO**

_I say yes god Damnit!_

**Hah you agreed!**

_FUCK YOU!_

**I am you. **His inner said keeping his head.

_Shut it she's about to say something._

"I want to become stronger, so I can prove to everyone that I'm not a burden, and that I'm not weak. I also want to protect the ones I care about-she then look from Naruto to Sasuke.- From any danger that we face,"

"Wow Sakura-Chan." Naruto said smiling. "I bet you will accomplish your, and you don't have to worry about protecting us!! Well protect you too."

"Yeah thanks Naruto, well face anything that comes our way as a team!"

"You bet, and what about you teme are you going to protect Sakura-Chan?"

"Shut it Dobe."

"Teme you jerk! Wont you protect Sakura-Chan?"

"Hn…." _If I say yes that Naruto wont stop bugging me, and Sakura will get the wrong message._

"Ooo that's a yes! SASUKE LIKE SAKURA-CHAN! THE TEME'S IN LOVE!!" Naruto shouted while jumping up and down, causing the house to shake a little.

"Quiet Naruto, don't jump up and down you might break something." Sakura scolded him.

"Oh sorry Sakura-Chan." He said as he quietly sat back down.

"Hn its time to go." Sasuke said standing up.

Oh no, I think, no wait I know he is going to be at least two hours late. So why don't we do a little training before we go. You never really know when your going to need a a few new skills."

"Fine lets go." Sasuke said as he headed for the door with Naruto and Sakura following close behind.

"Sasuke, Naruto why don't you two work on…..climbing trees." She smiled.

"What? But that's easy!" Naruto whined.

"Oh did I forget to mention, you have to climb the trees without your hands, only using your feet." She smirked as she took out a kunai. "I want you to use your Chakra, and move it to your feet. And with a kunai mark the spot where you stop, as in how far you can make before your chakra runs out." She then turned toward the tree. "Watch me, and pay attention, you'll need this skill."

The two watched as Sakura channeled her chakra down to her feet, then she ran to the tree and began to climb, all the way up to the very top.

"Sakura that was amazing!!" Naruto yelled to his teammate/crush.

"Thanks Naruto. But I know you two can do better." She smiled.

_How the hell did she do that?! _Sasuke thought as he glared at the tree in front of him.

"Hm Sasuke I see you look frustrated, do you want me to help you?" She asked appearing right behind him.

"What the-" He said as he twisted around just to come face to face with Sakura. Their faces inches apart. _How the hell did she get this fast?!_

"Well if your not confused than why don't you and Naruto begin."

"Hn…" He said as both him and Naruto began to channel their chakra.

"Pump a little more chakra into your feet, you wont make it any higher than three inches off the ground with that amount of chakra." Sakura stated, she then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto, you could try and tap into your kyuubi, and don't worry I don't care if you are a demon your still the best ninja I have ever seen." She smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. Alright time to beat Sasuke-Teme." He said with determination in his blue eyes. He then began to tap into the fox's chakra. Next he ran right up the tree to the top, just like Sakura.

"That's it Naruto!" She yelled to him then turned to Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke your turn. Want some help?"

"Hn No." He answered as he channeled his chakra. _I know I can beat the dobe and Sakura. _He thought. Sasuke then ran up the tree, but only got half way up. _Damn whay cant I get higher than the dobe?!_

"Sasuke are you sure you don't want any help, I'll be more than happy to help you." Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"Damn I already told you I don't want **your! **You annoying wench!" He lashed at her, but then regretted it. _Crap now she's gonna cry.I hate it when she cries, makes me feel weird._

He waited but she didn't cry. Instead her expression changed from shocked, to hurt, to anger then to utter fury. "Ok listen up pretty boy! We're a fucking team! We're supposed to help each other, not push them away! Stop acting like your better than everyone, coz you know what YOUR AREN'T!! Now start acting like your apart of this team or this fist will end up on your face!!" She yelled as she clenched her fist so hard blood started to drip from her palm. "Let go of your fucking bullshit pride! Of you don't, you'll end up dead!! She ten turned her back to him.

Sasuke was more than shocked and he didn't care if anyone saw his expression. _S-Sakura_

**Oh boy did you piss her off!**

_Shut it I know… _The real Sasuke thought, sadden a little.

"Now its time to go, come on _Uchiha_, Naruto." She said a little depressed but she still spat out Sasuke last name like it was poison.

"S-Sakura-C-Chan you Ok?" Naruto asked as he gave her a concerned look, and shot Sasuke a cold glare.

"Yeah peachy." She said Sarcastic. "Come on we're gonna be late." She said as she held herself and walked away.

"Sakura-Chan…." Naruto mumbled. "Sasuke-Teme you had no right to yell at Sakura-Chan like that!!"

"I know."

"You bastar-You know?!" Naruto was shocked he actually admitted that he was mean.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She was just trying to help, and I lashed out at her coz I was angry. I regret what I said." Sasuke said ash he glared at the ground.

"Wow Teme you really do have a heart."

"Hn."

"Well lets' go before Sakura-Chan gets out of our sight."

"Ah."

**And that's the end of Chapter one! I hope you like it and please remember to review, and I know Sasuke seemed a little OCC but it was only a little bit. Well I will try and update other stories before I update this one, but that's only up to you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is our sensei!?" Naruto complained, pacing back and forth in the classroom, where they waited.

"Patients is a virtue Naruto." Sakura stated. She then glanced out the window, sighing for the fifth time since they arrived.

**YOU MORON HOW COULD YOU UPSET HER LIKE THAT?! **Sasuke's inner screamed in his head.

_Shut it! _Sasuke retorted.

**No, you WEREN'T THINKING!!**

_QUIET!!_

**No I wont, not until you apologize!**

_That's what I'm trying to think of! A right way to apologize!!_

**Oh…alrighty then I'll leave you alone. Oh heads up it looks like Naruto's setting up a "master brilliant plan" again.**

_Hn…_

"Haha this is his punishment for being late." Naruto chuckled as she placed the blackboard eraser up on the door.

"Naruto he has his reason. I know there probably good ones too." Sakura said as she bonked him on the head and took the eraser down.

"But Sakura-Chan, this was my master brilliant evil plan!!"

"No Naruto, you just thought it off the top of your head!"

"So its still brilliant."

"Hn dobe nothing you think of is brilllant." Sasuke smirked.

"Wanna say it again teme?!"

"Your heard me dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Shut it you two, or I swear I will knock both of you into next week!" Sakura threatened.

"Alright Sakura-Chan…."

"Hn…."

Then finally after a few minutes Kakashi arrived. "Hm my first take on my students, a loud mouth blond who you can hear from down a hallway, a girl who thinks she knows everything, and an Uchiha who thinks to mighty of himself, terrific." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto shouted insulted. "I AM SO NOT LOUD!!"

"Naruto that just proved his point." Sakura smirked. "Oh and Kakashi I don't know everything." She glared at him.

"Ah is that so." He said then he said in a curious look. "How do you know who I am?"

She then looked up at him in a glaring/smirking way saying "Well who wouldn't know the copy-cat ninja of the leaf village, who sliced threw lightning with the famous chidori."

"I see I have a fan."

"I wouldn't call me a fan, I would call it, research on who your sensei is, so you know his weaknesses." She once again got him.

"You are good. I see I'm going to have a little amusement with this team." He smirked once again.

"Shall we go to the roof to introduce ourselves?" She asked.

"That is a good idea." He said disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright you two, get up there, I will see you there." She said as she made a hand sign.

"What where are you-" Naruto started but got cut off when Sakura too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How the hell did she do that?!" Naruto question, once again raising his voice.

Sasuke answered with silence like he always does, then headed for the roof. "OI TEME WAIT UP!!" Naruto shouted after him.

Moments later…(this is when the crow that was in episode 101 would fly by and make that funny call. Random I know.)

"What took you two so long?" Sakura said as she gave the two a look of annoyance. She avoided looking in Sasuke's eyes, still hurt about what he said. He was never that mean to her, just ignored her, but yet ignoring her was a lot worse. It hurt far more, how he acted like she never excited. She hated that feeling. "Oi Kakashi can we get started."

"Fine by me." He then lent against the railing, taking out his favorite reading book.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said as he read the cover of the book.

"What you don't like literature? Coz you don't peg me as the type that would."

Kakashi smirked. "Well anyways…alright I want to know your likes dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future."

"Hey sensei why don't you go-" Naruto once again was cut off.

"Naruto don't bother…he wont answer." Sakura said he eyes closed. "Don't waste your breath."

"Oj my, my aren't we a confident little kunoichi." Kakashi smirked. "You really did your research."

"Actually no, I didn't look that up, you just peg me as one of the people who wouldn't answer a question directly."

"Smart, and observe." He smirked. "Well why don't you go first."

"Fine by me. I like training and I don't have any dislikes, well I don't really like emo bastard who have to much pride. My hobbies are, working on new techniques. And my goal is well a secret." She finished while placing a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"I see, hmm I would like to see those techniques." Kakashi said looking at her in curiosity.

"You know Kakashi, curiosity killed that cat."

"Yes but the one who killed it is the one who intrigued that cat."

"That made no sense what so ever."

"It was not supposed to." Kakashi said as he smiled threw the mask. Then he turned to Naruto. "Alright Blondie, your turn."

"Well I love ramen, but I hate waiting the three minutes for it. My hobbies are eating ramen, and my goal is to be the next Hokage, so everybody in the village with stop disrespecting me!!" He said as he adjusted his headband threw out his speech.

"How about you emo boy." Kakashi insulted.

"Hn…I don't have any likes or dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. And I have two goals, to kill a certain some one, and to restore my clan."

_Hmm revenge drives his hate I see. _Kakashi thought as he glanced at him. _But yet in his eyes I see something different. _He then took a moment to glance at Sakura. _She's different. And those two, the Uchiha and the girl there something going on between them. I bet as time goes in I will see more of the love between them. It might save the boy from my future. _"Alright you three. Tomorrow I want you to come to the training field for the real graduation test Oh and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up."

"What?!?" Naruto shouted.

_What the hell?_

_Haha and this time I am not going to skip breakfast._

"What do you mean "real graduation test?""

"This test is the real deal, if you fail this one, you go back to the academy and start over to become a ninja."

"WHAT?!?!" You can take a guess on who shouted that.

_What the hell?! _Is it me or is Sasuke repeating himself?

"Alright Kakashi since you will most likely be oh I don't know two hours late, we should come at noonish?"

"Why do you think I will be late, Sakura?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe getting lost on the path of life I suppose?" She smirked. "It's the oldest excuse in the book."

"Haha It is? It just shows how old I am."

"Yup got that right."

"Hey that was a joke! I am only twenty-five!"

"Yeah sure, your grey hairs throws people off track."

"…"

"Nah"

"Class dismissed." Kakashi mumbled as he disappeared one again in a puff of smoke.

Sakura then followed, but not the way he went.

"What was up with that?! They acted like they've know each other for years!" Naruto shouted. I have to find another word for that.

"Hn." Sasuke said as she showed he didn't care on his face, when on the inside he was thinking the same thing.

I am skipping the beginning part of the fight. So Naruto gets hit in the ass with the Hidden leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique A thousand yeas of pain!!!

Naruto gets rocketed into the water.

He gets out and have his shadow clones impress everybody but Sakura who already knew he could do that.

Kakashi uses a substation jutsu and replaced himself with a Naruto clone.

Naruto clones beat each other up.

Naruto got caught in the trap and is currently hanging upside down and that's where I begin to write again.

They stood opposite of each other. Not blinking. The air dead silent. Glancing into each others eyes predicting the other's next move would be.

_I have to defeat him fast, coz if I drag the battle on to long than he might use his sharingan on me. _Sakura thought.

_Hm I wonder how strong she is. She talks tough but can she back it up. _Kakashi thought as he disappeared.

"Right, left, above….below!!" She shouted as she punched the ground with a chakra infused fist.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted still hanging from the tree.

"_What?!"_ Sasuke thought shocked.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura smirked as she looked at a trapped Kakashi.

"…Whe-Ho-who?" He was thinking so many question and answers in his head that his question didn't come out right.

"Hah, coming at you!" Sakura said as she charged with rapid speed towards him.

_When did Sakura get this good?! _Sasuke thought as he gaped at the crater that was made by her. _She cant be that strong I mean its Sakura._

She was about to punched him again when he got free and protected his face by blocking each other her attacks. She missed one and her fist crashed into a tree that fell over, it was the same tree that Sasuke was hiding in.

"How are you this good and still only a genin?!" Kakashi said shocked that a genin would be this strong.

"Its called good chakra control and training." She said as she finally landed a fist on Kakashi's face. Not doing much damage but still making him go far.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" She shouted once Kakashi landed far away from them, but still in the training ground. "Come here I need help." She then threw a kunai cutting the rope that Naruto's leg was tied to.

The both run over and that's when Naruto said. "Sakura-Chan you don't need our help! You're then best!"

"No I'm not Naruto and I do need your help, because this is a team test and in order to pass we must work as a team. Got it?"

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan."

"What about you Sasuke?" She asked as both she and Sasuke remembered today's event;

**Flashback**

"_Damn I already told you I don't want __**your! **__You annoying wench!" He lashed at her, but then regretted it. Crap now she's gonna cry.I hate it when she cries, makes me feel weird._

_He waited but she didn't cry. Instead her expression changed from shocked, to hurt, to anger then to utter fury. "Ok listen up pretty boy! We're a fucking team! We're supposed to help each other, not push them away! Stop acting like your better than everyone, coz you know what YOUR AREN'T!! Now start acting like your apart of this team or this fist will end up on your face!!" She yelled as she clenched her fist so hard blood started to drip from her palm. "Let go of your fucking bullshit pride! Of you don't, you'll end up dead!! She ten turned her back to him._

**End of flashback**

"Sure." He said with a smirk.

"I see you finally learned your mistake." She smiled.

"Yes I have, sorry it took so long for me to." He smirked.

"No problem…now I have a plan, Sasuke I need you to get your fire ball jutsu ready, Naruto you distract him long enough, I will take care of the genjutsu."

"You can do genjutsu's too!?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with them, along with medical jutsu, that's my forte. But taijutsu, I can't compete with another person, who you will meet soon."

"Who is it? Who is it?!" Naruto said excited.

"Time will tell Naruto, Time will tell." Sakura put coolly(not sure if that's a word but work with me here.)

"Wow Sakura-Chan I never knew you could be so cool." Naruto drooled.

"Uhh thanks Naruto..I think anyway…"

"Hn dobe, stop drooling over her." Sasuke said annoyed. No he was jealous but he didn't know that, only his inner knew.

"Why should I teme!?"

"Coz I say so you dobe, and don't call me a teme!"

"Than don't call me a dobe!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hn."

"Fine...-grumble-."

"Now you two better work together or you both will end up like Kakashi."

"0.0"

"0.0"

All was silent. Neither boy dared to talk after that promise.

"Good." Sakura chimed. "Lets go, he's coming!" The three separate, into a triangle formation. She gave them the signal to attack him once he got to the spot.

Once there Naruto jumped down in front of Kakashi with Shadow they grabbed him, holding him in place. Next Sasuke jumped down waiting for Sakura's signal. Lastly Sakura swooped down holing in her hands the last volume of Make-out paradise.

"Wht-But how?! That isn't even out yet!" Kakashi said as he tried to reach it but failed miserably.

"Oh I have my ways Kakashi." She smirked then looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke no one here needs this book, so lets get rid of it shall we?"

"Hn." He whispered under his breath as she began the hand signs for the fireball jutsu. "Fire ball jutsu!" And with that Sasuke's flames disintegrated the beloved book.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kakashi scream, then clasped.

"Wow Sakura-Chan it work." Naruto's clone's disappeared.

"Yup, its fool proof." She smirked.

"Well if Naruto's apart of the plan than it would have to be." Sasuke glared.

"Say it again I dare ya!"

"You are a fo-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura who was getting madder by the second.

"What did I tell you two before?"

"Um…Not to fight." Naruto shivered under the glared Sakura was giving them.

"Good boy, and for getting it right, I will treat you two to ramen once we get out of here. Now Sasuke get the bells and we then wait."

"Hn."

Moments later Kakashi finally saw the light, with a little bit of pink, blue and yellow in it. "What the hell happened? Oh no the book!" He gaped.

"Oh don't worry Kakashi it was only a genjutsu." He giggled.

"Ahem, but you all don't have the bell so that mean you fai-"

"Yeah but we worked as a team and if one of us fail than we all fail." Sasuke stated, shocking Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Yeah what Teme said!" Naruto yelled going with it.

"Alright than you three pass. Congratulations for being the first team to ever pass it." Kakashi congratulated, while smiling threw his mask.

"YAHOO!!" Naruto jumped for joy.

"Hn." Sasuke breathed as he sat down.

"Alright so wanna now go out to-" She passed mid sentence when her world went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up but found her self in a misty white abandon place, where she was all alone. _What's going on here? _Her voice echoed threw out the place. That's when something began to form in her line of vision. _What the hell is going on!? _

_**Child, I am afraid I have bad news.**_Said an all too familiar feminine voice.

_The dragon?! What's going on what happened!? _Sakura yelled in alarm, as she stared at the dragon in front of her.

_**You are inside your mind, you right now are in a coma state where you body and mind have been separated so I could talk to you. I have found disturbing news that could jeopardize you mission in order to save the future**__. _She started as she shook her dragon head.

_What is it? _She asked worried. _Please tell me!_

_**It would seem that one of the people has remembered that this is the past, and they have all the powers from the future that you were in.**_

Sakura who had calmed down gave the dragon a look. _Isn't that a good thing? I mean if its Kakashi or Tsunade that yeah that would be great._ Sakura smiled, not thinking of the big picture nor thinking that if Kakashi did have his memory why didn't he show it? She was fine, that is until the dragon said.

_**No it is no one on your side, it was the one that created the future you are originally from.**_Sakura instantly paled.

_No not Orochimaru!_

_**I'm afraid so**_**. **_**He has his complete memory, and strength. There is more bad new, he has his arms so he can use any jutsu he found in the future now, without the worry of his arms.**_

_Oh crap, this can't be good, now he's gonna try harder to get Sasuke-Kun back._

_**Yes he will, I hope you will think of a plan, oh and also. It would seem that Sasuke is showing a little bit more of his hidden feelings for you.**_

_What hidden feelings?_

_**Oh nothing, just keep up to the good work.**_

_Al-Alright…_

_**Your friends are waiting for you. **_Everything then snapped back to reality as Sakura sat up and slammed her head with another's head.

"Ouch…" Both her and the other person mumbled. Sakura turned her gaze from the floor just to stare into deep pools of black. "Orochimar-Sasuke what are you doing here?" She then looked around and realized it wasn't just her and Sasuke. It was Kakashi and Naruto as well. "Why do you all look freaked out or something?" She asked, still looking at there expressions.

"Hn…." Sasuke mumbled, as he strolled out with is hands in his pockets, trying as hard as he was, he still showed his concern about her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's POV._

_I didn't know what to think, I couldn't even remember how to breath, as Sakura passed out right in front of us. I caught her before she hit the cold unforgiving ground. I heard Naruto shout; "Sakura-Chan!" But that was before I rushed her to the hospital. I didn't care who saw all I cared about was what was wrong with Sakura._

_She was __**MY**__ teammate, she seemed strong, and if she passed out like that something must be wrong. Once there she was rushed to a room that I could not follow her to. Minutes passes which seemed like days to me. Hours had gone by of not knowing a damn thing. If she was to die, I couldn't forgive myself, I had not apologize yet, and to make things worse this was my fault for letting her fight alone, fighting a joinin, all the while I sat on my ass watching from the sidelines, useless!_

_Finally the medic that was taking care of Sakura came out. But something was off, he looked upset… He then walked towards Kakashi, as he whispered something in our perverted sensei's ear. Kakashi looked shocked as he told us to follow him. We did as we we're told, but Naruto, that dobe rushed into Sakura's room like he was being pulled towards her. _

_Sure I wanted to know, but I didn't show it. It would be a cold day in hell before I showed feelings. Once inside I saw a sight that would be burned into my memory, haunt me in the night for as long as my soul was here on this earth._

_Sakura lay there paler than the sheets she laid in. Her hair sprawled out on the hospital pillow. Unmoving, looking so dead as if her soul vanished from her body. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her sleeping deathly form, I wanted to believe me, it was so hard to look at her. I couldn't stand seeing her so…so…so _

…………_**Weak**__…………_

_I felt a pang in my heart, as Naruto yelled to her. Of course she didn't answer. She wasn't there anymore, she wasn't with us. She was….._

…………_She was __**dead**__………_

_I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. My eyes stinging with the unshed tears that would never fall. She wasn't here, she wasn't with me anymore, she wasn't by my sides like she used to._

_I would never see her smiling face ever again. I wouldn't see those bright green eyes of her open and twinkle. I wouldn't be able to hear her laugh again. I would never be able to see her fight again._

_My body shook as my mind reached those thought._

_**NOO not Sakura. Why, why did it have to be her! She was to innocent to die! **__My inner cried._

_No she wasn't dead I wasn't going to face those facts. That's when I went over to her bed and positioned my face right in front of hers, to check._

_Our faces were so close. So close I could smell her intoxicating smell. She just couldn't be dead. Not Sakura, she wasn't suppose to go, not before me._

_That's when something crashed into my head, snapping me out of my thought. I glared at the wide green eyes in front of me. Wait wide __**GREEN EYES?!?**_

_Sakura she was alive! SHE'S ALIVE!?_

_But what got me confused is when she said someone else's name when she was looking right at me, with fear in her eyes._

"_Orochimar-Sasuke what are you doing here." Who was this Orochimaru person, and why was she dreaming about him? Why did she seem afraid of me when she said his name. And why did she call me that name? _

_But the good thing was Sakura was still alive, she was still with us…_

………_She was still with __**me**__……_

_End of Sasuke's POV _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Kakashi's POV

_I wonder what could have happened to Sakura to made her go into a coma state. We were already in her room. I looked down at Naruto and Sasuke who acted like she was dead. I could have sworn that Sasuke looked paler than he normally does, also there was a look of fear in his eyes which normally showed no fear or any emotions for that matter._

_Hmm I felt something, a feeling of déjà vu when I fought her. I felt like I already did this but not in this time. _

_Sakura finally woke up but looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes as she said; "Orochimar-Sasuke what are you doing here." How does she know about him?! No genin has ever learned about Orochimaru, and why was she dreaming about him, plus why did she call Sasuke Orochimaru. Nothing made sense about this girl, she knew every move I was going to make, she knew the lesson of the bell test. How? How does she know this and where did she learn to do the things that Tsunade the third legendary sanin knows?_

_I have to find out later._

End of Kakashi's POV

* * *

"Course we look freaked out, you scared us half to death. You been out for a while, we thought you were dead Sakura-Chan…" Naruto mumbled as she hugged his pink-haired teammate.

"Oh…Haha Naruto don't worry I cant die that easily, I'm to stubborn to dye." Sakura laughed.

"Haha nice Sakura-Chan." Naruto joined in.

"Hey Naruto, here's some money for ramen." Kakashi said blankly as he handed money to Naruto, who ran straight out of the room.

"Why did you call Sasuke, Orochimaru?" Kakashi accused.

"Iam-I-I'm feeling faint." She said as she brought her hand up to her forehead, as she fell back in the bed.

"Sakura, stop being a drama queen."

"Well um… I have to sigh myself out, Jaa Na!" She saluted him in a puff of smoke.

"Heh" He smirked as he too disappeared in a puff of smoke appearing in Sakura's room five seconds before him.

"KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?" Sakura shouted as she finally appeared but seeing Kakashi laying on her bed reading his book was a real shocker.

"This déjà vu feeling is really getting old." He said dryly as he glanced up at her from his book.

"Déjà vu feeling?" She asked him as she gave him a questionable look. That gives the person your saying it to; "Are you always this stupid?"

"Somehow when you say something it feels like I've heard it before somewhere." He said after he glared at her.

"Kaka-Sensei I really don't know what you talking about." She stated innocently.

_Wow this is really confusing. And time consuming. _He thought to himself as she got up to leave. "Kaka-Sensei?" He questioned as he disappeared out of her room.

The next day…

* * *

Alright again…to lazy to write about the cat mission.

This scene is right before they meet the bridge builder. Its when the third Hokage assigns team seven their first c-ranked mission. "So we have to fight Zabu-" Kakashi began to say until he saw a questioning look Sakura was giving him.

"How do you know?" She said to him. **Idiot! **Her inner screamed to her as her inner slapped her real self in the face. While the others just gave her a weird look. "Uh…" She sweat dropped.

On the way to the land of waves. Sakura was looking all over the place, with a confuse look plastered on her face. "Something's gonna happen" Kakashi then gave her a weird look

Sakura then noticed the puddle and smirked. She next walked right threw it. You could hear a "ump!" sound as she did.

That's when the demon brothers showed up and supposedly "killed" Kakashi. "What now?." She then looked at them, Kakashi stuck in the chains. "Oh yeah these idiots." That's when her inner said. **Stay back, Sasuke-Kun will save us remember.**

The next thing she knew she was rushing to the bridge builder to block the ninja. She was ready for a fight until Sasuke showed up. _I hate being useless! _Her mind screamed as Kakashi showed up and knocked both Ninjas out.

"Sorry I wasn't able to save you Naruto." Kakashi said as she looked over to him. "Oh and Naruto don't move around so much the poison will spread." He paused once again. "We'll have to go back to the village,"

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he was about to stab his wound. But stopped when he heard Sakura say.

"No need." She then walked over to Naruto, while her hands glowed green. She extracted the poison, and healed the wound. "Don't stab yourself, don't be like Sasuke, don't be an emo." Sasuke then gave her a weird annoyed look. "What?" She asked innocently.

* * *

**And that's where I end this chapter for today. Sorry Sasuke fans me and my friend had to put that, no matter how much I love Sasuke. **

**Well review and if you do, than either Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, or Naruto will give you a kiss!! XD I'd review if I were you.**

**Neji: No one will review, its your destiny to not have any reviews for this story.**

**Me: If you want to prove him wrong than REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I would like to thanks Alicia...or Miyusdogboy for helping me continue this story with really funny and imaginative ideas…I'm glad your helping me again!! Well I would also like to thank the Five people who did. You get a kiss from one of the guys of Naruto.**

**Me: HAH In your face Neji!! People did review!!**

**Neji: They may have reviewed, but that doesn't mean that this story is any good.**

**Me: Why I aorta(sp?)… **

**Sakura: He's not worth your time Mizuki. **

**Me: Your absolutely right Sakura-Chan! I will just get my revenge on him in a later chapter, oh I don't know, maybe getting his ass pond(sp?) by a girl.**

**Sakura: Good idea, and Hinata could be the one to do it. **

**Me: Brilliant, simply brilliant!! *Clasp hands***

**Saku+Mizu: ON TO THE CHAPTER!! XD**

Alright, its just a few moments later that Sasuke and Naruto have their little fast pace race. Sakura annoyed simply walked ahead of both of them, thought not obvious to anyone but herself, she wanted to beat them. But showed that she just wanted to get away from them.

Naruto suddenly stop, as he glanced back and forth, Sakura knew what was coming. So she waited as he threw a kunai into a random bush, that he thought someone was in.

_**Baka…**_ Her inner mind screamed.

_He's not a baka all the time. _

_**True.**_

After a few more quiet peaceful moments, Naruto whipped out another kunai, but before it reached it's target another kunai hit his, and deflected the attack. "Sakura-Chan-n-n-n, why did you do that?" Naruto whined.

But that when something jumped out of the bushes right towards Sakura…

"Hey its Haku's-um Hi bunny." She corrected herself as she picked up the snow white rabbit that hopped toward her. _I should really watch what I say…_

_**No shit Sherlock!**_

Sakura then remember what happened next, so she dropped the bunny, held up her arm, and caught Zabuza's Zanbato. I think I spelt that right…not sure, I barley watch Bleach, and didn't have the correct spelling.

The something very OCC happened. Zabuza, jumped down where his sword was supposed to be, but instead of landing on it like he planed, he fell down face first. Right in something that looked like mud. (YUCK!! Done worry it is mud.)

Naruto gazed at the scene in front of him and began to laugh. "What is this a joke, that was way to easy!!" He then placed his arms on the back of his head. I call it the Naruto pose since he does it all the time in the show. But Zabuza got up and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you saw you little puck." He hissed at the poor Naruto. He then glanced at Sakura who was glaring at him, that sent shivers down his spine. Tsuande taught her that one. "My sword." He demanded.

"Kakashi…I will handle the distraction, get Naruto out of his grasp. Sasuke protect theh bridge builder, he will attack him. But be on your guard." Sakura spoke in a hushed voice, as she then looked around the mist covered forest. "There will be water clones, sinces he was from the mist village. Be careful you two."

"But Sakura, you're no match for him." Kakashi spoke sternly to her.

"Don't you mean, he no match for _me._" She said in all her cocky-ness glory. Sakura then walked in front of her friends. "Oh boy you messed with the wrong kunoichi." She smirked as she sent him another one her deadly glares.

"You are a little female genin, what can you do." He laughed but on the inside thought differently. _If she can carry my sword with ease, who knows what she's capable of. _

"Alright enough small talk, give me back my friend and I wont have to kill you." She threaten, having darkness consume her facial features.

"Ha like you have the guts to kill me you little girl."

"Alright I'll tell you now, you cant win this fight." She said in all seriousness.

_Sakura, this cant be the same little girl that needed protection from others. She's too confident, and scary… _Sasuke thought as he stood protectively in front of the old bridge builder.

**Why are you letting her fight? She's too much of a burden, push her out of the way, show your power. **Said a dark voice form within Sasuke.

_Yeah why should I let Sakura get all the glory. _Sasuke's mind agreed.

_**No Sasuke don't listen to him! Stay behind, for some reason Sakura, needs to show us something. **_His inner screamed. Sasuke didn't know who to listen to, so he quietly stood where he was. He then watched as Sakura made three clones of herself. He couldn't tell what kind they were so he just thought they were shadow clones.

The Sakura's glared at Zabuza, as they all spoke at once to him. "Why don't you stop using him as a human shield and fight me for real, or are you just a scared little academy boy that needs to hind behind others." She laughed in a confident way.

"Fine by me." He said as he threw Naruto into the river near by, only to be imprisoned by a water clone of Zabuza. The very same prison that Kakashi was stuck in. "Bing it on little bitch." He smirked.

The three Sakura's ran at him, but the one in the middle was slower than the other two. Then once in range the two Sakura's began to throw punches and kicks at Zabuza, not Chakra infused, but enough to leave damage. Zabuza just dodged them all. He then made his turn, the punched the Sakura that was on his right, and kicked the one on his left. They didn't go flying, they exploded and something landed on Zabuza, it was wet, and oily.

"Ha do you think that will help you?" He laughed at her while she only smirked.

"Yeah I think it will…" She then made a few hand sighs, as she disappeared from sight. Then from up above Zabuza, they all heard.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!!" Hotter than normal flames shot out of her mouth heading straight toward Zabuza, who was covered in oil.

_That's my clan specialty!! Fire style, who the hell taught her that!! Only Uchiha's know!?_

_When did she learn that! _Kakashi thought as he felt both Amazed and confused by his student. He also couldn't help but feel proud of his student.

Zabuza's screams of terror could be heard threw out the forest, catching a lot of animal, and people's attention. Including a certain someone. "Zabuza…" And it was off.

"Sakura-C-Chan…" Naruto stuttered out, as the clone that held him evaporated. He couldn't believe her strength.

"Huff…Huff…It always takes to much chakra to do that move…." She said, more to herself than to the others around her.

"That was amazing Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto shouted as he crushed hugged her.

"T-Thanks Naruto, now could you let me go, your crushing me to death."

"Oh sorry." He laughed nervously as he let her go.

"That was very well thought out Sakura." Kakashi complemented as he pat her head. "Now we can have a safe journey to the land hidden in the waves."

"No-huff-its not over yet, he's still alive." She panted.

"What do you mean, that jokers barbequed!!" Naruto laughed.

"No he's still alive, he was saved before the flames did the real damage that they were supposed to."

Flashback

_Zabuza's screams of terror could be heard threw out the forest, catching a lot of animal, and people's attention. Including a certain someone. "Zabuza…" And it was off._

_The person, was able to save him before the true purpose of the flames did their work. They weren't meant to burn off his flesh, all the flames did before them, drained his chakra. _

_As the person rushed off with Zabuza in his back, he caught a glimpse of the person who had did this to his master. They're eyes met. They would meet again, and next time they would fight._

End of Flashback

"I don't think I have any chakra left. Fire style takes a lot out of me." She them looked at Sasuke who was giving her a weird look. " I am not an Uchiha so it doesn't come naturally to me, and I don't have the sufficient chakra for it either. Sorry I stole your thunder Sasuke-Kun, I just wanted to protect you all…" That was all she managed to saw before she collapsed into Sasuke's chest.

_Sakura…You fought well. _He congratulated in his mind.

_Very impressive Sakura. _Kakashi thought. "Alright Sasuke do you think you can carry Sakura?"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he continued advancing forward, towards the direction of the mist village.

"That girl is tough I will give your team that. She is one of the best ninja's I have ever seen." The bridge builder said in awe.

"You know, before I met my team in person, it said on her records, that she was smart, she didn't fight, she was a weakling that would never make it as a ninja, apparently she was shy." Sasuke heard what Kakashi said, and began interested. Alone with Naruto who's ear grew two sizes. "I also heard that she was picked on for her pink hair and her big forehead, she never had any friends, and her parents were normal citizens, so no one could teach her how to stand up for herself when she was being bullied by other kids." He paused for a second as they continued their journey. "She didn't have a kekie ken kai, or a clan special jutsu, so she had to learn on her own, with her mind. She reminds me of another ninja who threw it all, had to learn to cope with his disability. But Sakura, she has changed or at least hid what she could do. I believe that she will be a great ninja. And I hope she can prove to everyone that she can be a ninja and not a weakling for she sure has showed me."

_Sakura…I never knew that about her. She's had a rough life And here I thought she had the perfect life with her family and friends. _Naruto thought as he stole a glance at the pink hair ninja on his back. _I wish I could have made friends with her back then I could have helped her._

_Why didn't she tell us that she was picked on!? I could have kicked those bastards to suna! _Sasuke's protectiveness side had finally kicked in. _She's somewhat like me, except she had to learn on her own. I at least had scrolls I could read. I kinda wished I was a little nicer to her. I always gave her the cold shoulder, when she just wanted a friend. Wait! I'm feeling __guilt?! _Sasuke though unsure of the emotion he was feeling Actually he was feeling a lot of emotion, ever since he saw her fight, and then when she collapsed, and now the story. He felt a lot of emotions, but one above all was Love. Yes love. I know it seems impossible, but Sasuke Uchiha does have a heart.

"Come on you little ease droppers. " Kakashi said breaking them out of their thoughts, "We still have a long journey ahead of us,"

**And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all review!!  
**

**Sasuke: I don't have a heart!!**

**Me: Yeah sure you don't…**

**Sasuke: Shut it!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-Kun if you don't have a heart, than you don't love me. *sniffles***

**Sasuke: Sakura I didn't-**

**-Sakura runs of crying Sasuke follows after her.-**

**Me: Ok Sakura he chased the clone, you can come out.**

**Sakura: What an idiot.**

**Me: Yeah, but he's your idiot.**

**Sakura: *Giggles* Yeah…**


	5. Chapter 5

Recap

"_You know, before I met my team in person, it said on her records, that she was smart, she didn't fight, she was a weakling that would never make it as a ninja, apparently she was shy." Sasuke heard what Kakashi said, and began interested. Alone with Naruto who's ear grew two sizes. "I also heard that she was picked on for her pink hair and her big forehead, she never had any friends, and her parents were normal citizens, so no one could teach her how to stand up for herself when she was being bullied by other kids." He paused for a second as they continued their journey. "She didn't have a kekie ken kai, or a clan special jutsu, so she had to learn on her own, with her mind. She reminds me of another ninja who threw it all, had to learn to cope with his disability. But Sakura, she has changed or at least hid what she could do. I believe that she will be a great ninja. And I hope she can prove to everyone that she can be a ninja and not a weakling for she sure has showed me."_

_Sakura…I never knew that about her. She's had a rough life And here I thought she had the perfect life with her family and friends. __Naruto thought as he stole a glance at the pink hair ninja on his back. __I wish I could have made friends with her back then I could have helped her._

_Why didn't she tell us that she was picked on!? I could have kicked those bastards to suna! __Sasuke's protectiveness side had finally kicked in. __She's somewhat like me, except she had to learn on her own. I at least had scrolls I could read. I kinda wished I was a little nicer to her. I always gave her the cold shoulder, when she just wanted a friend. Wait! I'm feeling __guilt?! __Sasuke though unsure of the emotion he was feeling Actually he was feeling a lot of emotion, ever since he saw her fight, and then when she collapsed, and now the story. He felt a lot of emotions, but one above all was Love. Yes love. I know it seems impossible, but Sasuke Uchiha does have a heart._

"_Come on you little ease droppers. " Kakashi said breaking them out of their thoughts, "We still have a long journey ahead of us,"_

Alright since I am very lazy, and you guys probably don't want to read the rest it (where they climb trees and talk about the land since you already know all that and since they already practiced it) I'm gonna skip to the bridge where they run into Zabuza and Haku.

As you already know, Naruto is with the little kid whose name that escapes my memory taking care of his mother.

Right now Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are facing off against Zabuza and Haku.

Haku's attention was fixated on Sakura as she glared at him, he thought; '_That's the girl that beat Zabuza…I better take care of her first.'_

As for Sakura, she was too focusing on her opponent who was Haku_. 'He almost killed Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun last time, I better be careful or I could lose.' _She then looked over at her teammate. _But if I fight Haku than Sasuke-Kun wont get his Sharingan…but if I dont fight than Sasuke and Naruto might die this time around.' _She glared over at the two. '_Kuso, I'm not about to stand on the sidelines again! No not this time!'_

Feeling the adrenaline rush threw her, she took out her black gloves. "Hey Zabuza." She smirked while placing her right hand on her hip, "I thought you were dead, and buried."

"Think again little girl." He glared as he placed his Zanbato on his shoulders.

"Well I guess I better finish the job this time, troublesome." She finished with a fake sigh. She then looked at her two teammates. "Sasuke, watch the bridge builder, and wait for my que, I will most likely need help. Kakashi take Zabuza down!" She made a thumbs down, while giving them a Naruto smile.

"Roger." Kakashi said as he looked over at his opponent. He then looked at Sasuke who didn't look like he liked her plan.

"Sakura watch the bridge builder." He glared at her. "Leave the mask guy to me."

"And watch you from the freakin' sidelines! Hell no!" She yelled as she turned her back on him. "This time its your turn to watch my back." Her first tightened, as she ran forward towards Haku.

"Sakura!" He shouted after her. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing up he was met with a normal eye and the eye than ran in the blood of all Uchiha's. "Kakashi, she's gonna end up getting herself killed." He protested.

"Now Sasuke." His one eye closed in the shape of a smile. (you know what I mean…I hope) "Have some faith in our little kunoichi, she told you that if she needs help than she will give you a signal, now wait here." And with that Kakashi ran into the mist.

"Damnit all." Sasuke cursed as he blocked the bridge builder. He then heard a scream. "That sounded like Sakura!"

He heard an old voice from behind him. "Go to her boy." Tazuna said. "I'll be fine." With that he watched the only protection he had left run into the mist to protect his beloved teammate with only one thought on his mind; '_Ah young love, it makes me SICK! Now what?_

Meanwhile…

Sakura was holding her side, somehow Haku managed to land his frozen needle attack on her. '_Kuso that hurts!' _She thought as she began to use her medical ninjutsu.

'_How was this girl able to defeat Zabuza so easily?' _Haku thought as he took out a few zenbons. He then rushed at her, throwing the zenbons at her landing near her vital points.

'_Kuso I have to stay forucs. He's aiming to kill this time around.' _Smirking to herself, as she thought up a plan. '_Hm, if I can somehow, blow this fog away that could help me. But the thing is how? Alright think Sakura.' _She thought as she caught one of the zenbons and used it to deflect the others that raced at her. '_If I can somehow use a fire style Jutsu to heat up the fog, like when the sun hits it. It could work, but the only problem is that I don't know any fire styles, damn if only Sasuke-Kun was here.'_

Right when she turned around she saw the mask boy right in front of her. _'KUSO!'_ She then braced herself for what ever attack he was going to use. '_What the…?' _She thought before she looked up.

When she looked up she saw Sasuke right in front of her. "Sakura are you alright? I heard your scream."

'_He was worried?' _She thought before she answered him. "Yeah fine, but I thought I told you to watch the bridge builder?"

"You did, buts it's a good thing I left coz you probably be dead if I didn't." He smirked, his back facing her. "Now go watch the bridge builder." He ordered.

"Hello no!"

"Sakura do as I say."

"No thank you, I Started this fight, now I'm gonna end it!." She said as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Sakura what are you doing? Get behind me!"

"Sasuke no I'm going to fight him." She said as flashbacks flashed threw her mind, his cold body on the ground unmoving. "So you wont get hurt." She whispered but still he heard her.

"SAKURA!" He shouted after her when she disappeared into the heavy mist. '_She'll be the one getting hurt! Damnit I've got to stop her.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I think I lost him._' Sakura thought. She then looked around. '_I better not use too much chakra or I could collapse the bridge and we don't want that.' _

"I was wondering when the boy would leave." Said a voice from all around.

She began to look around, she still couldn't find him. He then speaks again, still no direction of his whereabouts. "Your holding back, why?" Haku asked as he immerged from the mist.

"Why should I answer to you!" She spat.

"I see." He whispered as he took out five zenbons.

Just when he was about to throw them his hand was grabbed, then was punched in the face, thus cracking the mask that he wore. He was then flown backwards into the side of the bridge.

'_Where did that inhuman strength come from?'_ He thought as he stood up. '_I cant let her land another hit. I have to finish this fight to help Zabuza. _He looked up to see her standing in front of him. "I'm sorry." He then made the hand-signs for his crystal ice mirrors jutsu. (I don't know the Japanese's term for it.)

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Ice began to take shape in forms of mirrors as it surrounds the two young ninjas, Haku then steps in one as his form shown in all Mirrors. Seconds later thousands of zenbons are thrown at her, piercing her body.

'_Kuso!' _Her mind screamed when she ripped out the zenbon. '_Damn how do I avoid these things? I know for a fact that I cant break them or melt them. Wait this is somewhat like my fight with Sasori! All I have to do is avoid them till I come up with a plan. _She thought as she began to avoid all the needles, just like her fight with Sasori. (Yeah I know she was only able to do that because of chiyo's puppet strings.)

Even with the speed she was at, which was still not as fast as Itachi's, she wasn't able to dodge all of them.

"Give up you cant win." Haku said with a hint of remorse, "I don't want to kill you."

"Sorry but if I don't take you down, than you'll go kill my teammates. I made a promise that I would keep them safe no matter what the cost even if it means my life's on the line." She glared as she punched one of the mirrors, doing little damage. "Damn" she muttered.

'_This girl, she's like me.' _He thought. "If you wont give in I am sorry." He paused as he made a hand-sign. "I don't want to kill you, but if I must I will!" And with that he threw ice needles at her which landed everywhere, close to her vital points.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke managed to find Sakura's Chakra signature, it spiked up then went down. She was in battle Sasuke thought. He then came across mirrors that were made out of ice. He looked into the dome of ice mirrors and saw something shocking.

He saw Sakura on her knees, breathing deeply while bleeding.

Without thinking he jumped in and shielded her with his body when he saw more zenbons thrown at her.

"SASUKE!"

"Hn you gotta be more careful." He smirked when he stood up.

"Sasuke you're an idiot." Sakura huffed as she stood up next to him.

"Hn." His reply was.

"No really. The best way we could have defeated him was to attack from the inside and out. Nice job moron." She glared.

"Well its not my fault that you were losing!"

"I wasn't losing! I was resting so I could gain up my chakra!"

"Sakura give it up! Your not a fighter!" He yelled.

"No I wont give up smartass! I will fight till the end no matter what you tell me! I will not give in!" Feeling the adrenaline rushing threw her she ran towards one of the mirrors and with one punch broke it. Shocking both Haku and Sasuke.

Gaining his composer Haku quickly replaced the broken mirror with another. _I have to stay focus.' _He then began the whole process again.

"Sasuke any ideas would be accepted at this point ya know!" Sakura shouted to him.

"What if I used my fire style?" He asked already beginning to form his hand-signs needed.

"No! It wont work."

"How do you know? It could work, I mean fire does melt ice."

"It wont trust me." She took a glance at him and saw his confused eyes since his face didn't portray any emotion. "And anyway if I told you the reason you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well if you want to waste your chakra than go ahead and waste it! Don't listen to me!" She shouted in anger. "You never listen to me before so why start now." She grumbled.

"Fine if you say so I wont."

"Oh so your listening to me now huh?" She then looked at Haku. _Damn I forgot this is the fight that Sasuke developed the shargingan. I have to let him get it. Wait from what Naruto said he got it later on when he was watching Haku run threw the mirrors._

"Sasuke! Get ready another way of zenbons are coming!" Sakura shouted over to him. '_This could be it.' _She then did a back-flip to avoid more of the zenbons. She looked over at Sasuke who mange to dodged more of the attack than before.

"Sasuke you have to read his moments!" _Hey I'm not telling him what he'll get from doing it so its not exactly telling him the future. _"Try to follow him!" She shouted as she dashed over to him.

"What do you think I've been doing? Running around insanely?!" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well sorry." She glared. "Look we have to work together in order to bring him down. As much as I know you don't want too we have to in order to stay alive so suck in your pride and deal with working with me for just this once alright?"

"I'm fine working with you." He said to her as he blocked a few more attacks. "Why would you think other wise?"

"Now's not a good time to explain myself Sasuk-" She stopped mid-sentence to see the zenbons coming at Sasuke, and thanks to her medical mind she noticed that they we're aimed at his vital points. So she did what her instincts told her to do. She dove in front of him and took the attack, which hit her vitals instead of his.

Sasuke realizing to late caught Sakura's body while it fell backwards.

"Sasuke-K-Kun…."

**And that's where I'm ending it. I'm sorry I haven't updated I broke my hand and my mom wouldn't let me on the computer till it healed enough to use it. Well please review and I will try and update faster now. **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Now's not a good time to explain myself Sasuk-" She stopped mid-sentence to see the zenbons coming at Sasuke, and thanks to her medical mind she noticed that they we're aimed at his vital points. So she did what her instincts told her to do. She dove in front of him and took the attack, which hit her vitals instead of his._

_Sasuke realizing to late caught Sakura's body while it fell backwards._

"_Sasuke-K-Kun…."_

"Sakura?" He whisper while he shook her cold body. He smirked to himself. "Come on Sakura stop kidding around during a battle."

No response.

"Sakura…Wake up, come on open your eyes and beat the crap out of this guy." He mumbled to her body. Memories began to replay in his head, of all the times she showed him kindness while he showed her hatred.

"_Sometime I think you're worse than Naruto."_

"_Go away your annoying." _

"_Sakura after the hundred times you have asked me the answer is still no."_

"_Your pathetic and weak."_

"_Leave me alone, I cant waste my time on you…"_

"_You're a waste of life and space."_

All those times he called her weak, annoying and pathetic, he sounded just like someone else…he acted the same way he would. And that person is Itachi Uchiha the very man

Sasuke tried so hard to not become, but unconsciously he began to become as cold hearted as him.

And all the nice things she did for him…

"_Sasuke-Kun I got you some fresh tomatoes your favorite."_

"_Sasuke-Kun hang in there you'll be alright. I'm here."_

"_Sasuke-kun wanna train together I promise I can help you somehow." _

She was so kind to him, always showed him love and compassion and what did he do show her hatred and malice. He was slowly becoming his brother…

"SAKURA!!!" He shouted in anger. Laying her body down gently he stood up his bangs coving his eyes casting a dark shadow on his face.

Haku just looked at him ready to attack, but was shocked when he was staring into red eyes with black comma's swirling around.

~x~

Naruto finally made it to the bridge just to hear a voice shout, "SAKURA!!"

Naruto looked around to see if he could find his friends threw the fog, at this point he was extremely worried. If something happened to Sakura and Sasuke was with her he would kill him.

So Naruto ran around searching until he bumped into something cold and hard. He looked at what was in front of him and slowly came to the conclusion that it was a giant mirror in front of him. "Whoa! This mirror is huge! Ino-Chan would love to have this in her room!" He shouted. But he soon realized that it was a dome of mirrors and what was inside shocked him, he saw Sasuke fighting the masked punk and Sakura….

Sakura was dead on the ground, and that's when all hell broke loose.

~x~

Kakashi was trying to find Zabuza in the thick fog, but his Sharingan eye was not helping. He was blind he admitted. He then came up with an idea, so he took out a summon scroll, but before he could summon the creatures inside he felt an unstable chakra form. He recognized it right away.

_The Kyuubi…NARUTO!_

Placing the summon scroll back in his pocket he took out a new scroll, he was about to complete it but once again got interrupted by something, something would a good right hook.

He caught himself before he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Zabuza standing right where he was.

"Time to die Kakashi." He then ran at Kakashi with his Zambato.

~x~

Sasuke was punching as hard as he could; he had managed to get Haku out of the mirrors and was able to land a punch on him. Each punch he made was for Sakura whether he would admit it or not.

He was about to make the final blow but stopped when he felt a powerful evil chakra form outside the ice mirrors. Few moments later, Naruto burst into the dome destroying the mirrors with the red chakra that was circling around him. Pretty soon all the mirrors were shattered and scattered onto the ground.

Appalled Sasuke stood there while demon Naruto slashed his demonic claws at the boy who wanted to protect the man that took him in. (When you put it that way it makes it so much sadder)

Sasuke eyes widened in fraction when he saw the amount of chakra Naruto was producing, it seemed so unreal. How was Naruto this strong?

But then he caught a glimpse of his face, blood read eyes unruly growing hair the hatred and blood lust in his eyes made Sasuke want to throw up.

Naruto Sasuke thought he doesn't seem like he's in control. I have to stop him before he kills everyone.

When Sasuke was about to run over he saw Haku drop dead, and Naruto dropping to his knees losing consciousness. He ran over and grabbed his body.

"S-Sasuke-t-teme…did-did I do it?" Naruto stuttered trying to stay awake.

"Yeah you did."

"I-I did it f-for Sakura-C-Chan…" He said as tears weld up in his eyes.

"I-I know…" Sasuke said trying to blink away the tears that wanted to form.

"I-I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Good job Naruto…"

"You s-said my name for once, S-S-Sasuke…"

"Yeah now get some sleep dobe."

"Hehe tem-" Naruto's sentence was interrupted by the overwhelming need of sleep.

"Have a good nap Dobe." He then laid down Naruto next to Sakura, but when he was about to cress her cheek he felt chakra signals over to his left. He turned slowly to see a hole bunch of (I forgot his name….Gato?) henchman and himself standing about two feet away from where he was.

He then felt Kakashi step forward, laying Zabuza next to Haku. He then looked down at his fallen comrades.

"What happened?" He was prepared for the worst, he knew that if they took on the rest of the mission one of his genin would be dead.

"Naruto's resting…but Sakura…she's…she's"

He didn't have to finish his sentence for Tazuna finished it for him. "She's dead." He said monotone. _Poor girl she had a lot of good things ahead of her._

The group heard a voice speak up, "Tazuna I see your still alive I'd thought you would be dead by now, you persistent old coot!" Gato yelled. (Yeah I'm going to use that name for now.)

"Sorry to disappoint you Gato but I'm still alive." The old man yelled back.

"I guess those hired ninjas weren't as good as they said they were." He laughed.

"Sasuke, do you have some fight left in you? Kakashi asked when he placed a hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder.

"Not much, I think I'm running on low fumes." He answered sighing.

"I'm good." Said a feminine voice behind them.

Both of the male ninjas whip they're head to see the young pink hair kunoichi standing up taking the needles out of her body. Neither of them spoke for they were too shocked for words. "Unlike you two I'm good for more than one major fight." She smirked while she made her way to the front likes.

Gato laughed at her action. "Hah a little girl like you dares to think that she can take on a whole army of my men? Well your little life will end her."

"You would think I would die here wouldn't you?" She then began to form the seals needed to do one jutsu that scared them off the last time. "Shadow clone jutus!" And with that about the same number of men that were on Gato side, Sakura produced. (Which is like a lot!!) "Why don't you get lost now before I have to inflict some damage."

As she said this all of his men ran into life boats or just jumped off the bridge into the cold water below. But one remained and that was Gato himself.

"Do you think I can be fooled bya stupid little trick like that? Well girly think again."

"Okay after what you did to this village I'm not afraid to kill you." She then ran right at him kunai in hand. All she had to do was get one clean slash on his neck and it would over and done with, no pain no guilt.

He deserved much worse but Sakura after all was a medic ninja she sought to save lives not end them.

After the dirty-deed was done she cast his cold body off the bridge never to be found.

The clones disappeared as soon as she dropped to her knees panting. Kakashi and Sasuke ran over to her to check if she alright. Already knowing what they are going to ask, she answer before they even ask; "I'm fine, just tired, he did hit the vital spots, but I knew it and healed my body before the attack became fatal. "

"How'd you know what we were going to ask?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn.." Sasuke muttered.

"Call it a premonition." She smirked. "Sasuke can you help me up, I don't have anything left in me after that."

"Hn.." He answered as he helped her onto his back. "So you were bluffing weren't you."

She rolled her eyes at him, "How could you tell?"

Smirking he answers, "Call it a premonition."

"Smooth stealing lines now."

"Hn,"

"Lets go get Naruto, Tazuna you have a bridge to complete." Kakashi smiled as he placed Naruto on his back.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"Come on team let go home." Kakashi smiled as he looked into the sunset.

"Kakashi, " Sakura began, "That was the most cliché sentence I have ever heard."

~x~

They arrived home just in time to do more C-Ranked missions. But one day after they completed they're mission they ran into three little annoying problems that would defiantly give Sakura a headrace.

"NARUTO-ONEE-CHAN COME PLAY WITH US!!" And those three little annoying problems were Konohomaru, Moegi(don't care if I spell all they're names wrong and I don't get them right) and Udon.

Sakura remember this day indeed, But this time she wouldn't let his little insults bug her.

"Naruto-Onee-Chan are you dating this fat cow?" –Twitch-

"Coz I mean have you've seen her Forehead It's like another planet!" –Twitch, Twitch-

"You could do so much better…have you've seen this girl called Ino? She has this really long and pretty hair." –Twitch, Twitch, Twitch-

"Pink hair? Do you want tranfrestite(sp?) children ?"

"Konohamaru where'd you learn that language from?" Naruto asked.

"No where….."

_Keep your head Sakura it will all be over soon. _

"Oh she's probably a Sasuke-San fan girl, she looks like one…haha he wouldn't like some **Flat chested no Butt Bitch with a planet sized forehead**, he probably doesn't even want to look at her ugly face for more than two seconds I know I don't!" Okay the punk is toast!

"What was that you little punk?!" She used one of her Tsunade trade Mark glare. It seemed to work, the spoil brat looked like he was about to wet himself. Along with the others, including Naruto. "You four have about Three seconds to high tail it outta here before I come and get you."

They were gone before you could say I'm a Sasuke fan girl! While doing your best dumb Karin expression you can.

She caught up to them easily. Remembering what happened technically three years ago, appeared in front of Konohamaru causing him to bump into her forcing her body to hit Kankuro of the Sand village older brother to Sabaku No Gaara.

Pressure to her neck she woke up out of her thoughts. "Hey what'da think your doing you little bitch?" He demanded tightening his hold on her neck.

"Oh so sorry I could see you coz of your big freakin' nose was my way." She flashes him a smirk, while he just continued to tighten his hold on her. _Icould rely on my wits just till I can sense Sasuke's chakra come near. But how he knew what happened here is still a mystery to me. _Her thoughts convey to her.

Well why would she let Sasuke have the satisfactory of saving her while she could just give Kankuro no Baka a swift kick in-between the legs and be cheap. But she had to think of the Chuunin exams—she couldn't expose any of her strengths to her soon to be enemies.

"Ah a smart mouth," He laughed while Temari the oldest sighed.

She turned to Kankuro with a tired expression. "Kankuro if we get kicked out-- I'm not the one to blame when _he _gets angry."

Of course she meant Gaara, at this point he was still evil and couldn't be trusted…but maybe she could change that. Yeah she could stop him from leaving the village.

"Hey let go of Sakura-Chan now!" Naruto demanded, anger coursing through his veins.

"Hehe no can do. Hehe Now I hate smart mouths you see, so I know exactly what to do with them." He laughed while he slowly moved his hand to grab his puppet.

He stopped suddenly because something hit his hand that also in the shock of it made him drop Sakura who stood up. Once standing she looked up to the trees to see Sasuke sitting on the branch holding and bouncing a new pebble in his hand.

"What the hell? Hey get down here you little punk!!" Kankuro yelled.

_What a hottie. _Temari smirked. _You don't see that hot of a guy in Suna._

"Kankuro--stop making a fool of yourself." A deep voice said up in the trees still concealed within the shadow of the leaves.

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered, but was still heard by the two other sand siblings.

They looked a little surprised as was Sasuke, but they all caught themselves before anyone saw. "How do you know who he is?"

_Well let see I saved your life Kankuro and Gaara you'll be the Kazekage one day….hmm that how I know you two. _Sakura thought dryly to herself.

"Huh did you say something?" She asked him playing the part of not paying any attention what so ever.

Kankuro once again was going to hit her, but was stopped by something grabbing his wrist. "Gaara…" Kankuro mumbled glancing down at the sand that held him.

Gaara who was still up in the tree upside down glare at his older brother and spoke down to him. "Stop Kankuro," Even though there were no words that made it seem like he was threatening him, just his tone of voice showed them.

Sasuke could not believe how this redheaded ninja could control sand without using hand-signs or even chakra for the matter.

Suddenly when Sasuke goes to look at the red head again he is slowly turning into sand and regenerating down near the other sand shinobi.

Once on the ground he turns to Sakura. "Who are you?" He questions.

"Har-" She begins to say until a blond opens his bog mouths and shouts.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I didn't ask for your name." Gaara growled.

"Oh…" Naruto trails off. But then remembers something he wanted to ask. Right when Gaara turns to leave with his siblings Naruto asks. "Why are you three here in Konoha?"

"Chuunin Exams Naruto." Sakura whispers to him, "I'll explain once they leave."

"Got it Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispers his reply to her.

The sand siblings leave but not before Gaara could give Sakura a look. The same look he gave Sasuke the time when she was weak.

"Sakura…" Sasuke says when he comes down off the tree branch. "How do you know them?"

"Uhh…."

**How will Sakura explain herself this time. Sorry its late.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap: **_"Chuunin Exams Naruto." Sakura whispers to him, "I'll explain once they leave."_

"_Got it Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispers his reply to her._

_The sand siblings leave but not before Gaara could give Sakura a look. The same look he gave Sasuke the time when she was weak._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke says when he comes down off the tree branch. "How do you know them?"_

"_Uhh…."_

***~*~***

"Well um…you see…" She trailed off.

"Come on Sakura were waiting." Sasuke smirked.

**Think of something genius! If you don't were gonna be found out! **Inner Sakura panicked.

_Don't you think I know that! _Outer Sakura shouted back at her. She looked back over at her two teammates. Sasuke had a victorious smirk. _Damn I think he suspects something…_

She then smiled mentally. "Well, like you have said before, I am the pathetic one. I need to know things or I'm completely useless." _Hah his ego can't refuse that._

"Come on Sakura think of a real excuse."

"…", Sakura held up her hand about to explain, "don't care. I'll keep my excuse. Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." And with that she left them both confused. Staring at her retreating back.

"What the heck's wrong with her?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke who, like Naruto, was confused.

"Hn." And with that answer hanging in the air, Sasuke left the ally way.

"Pretty boy…" Naruto mumbled annoyed as he too left the ally way to go to his favorite ramen shop.

Meanwhile Sakura went home and found it was empty and cold. "Mom? Dad?" She asked worried. _This is just like before…when I found them dead in the Kitchen…_

_**Flash back (This has not happened in this version. Btw Sakura is 12 and the flashback was when she was thirteen from her old future,)**_

_Sakura, was coming home late one evening. She was working a double shift at the hospital that day and she couldn't wait to go home take a shower and watch the movie marathon her and her family were planning._

_She liked working the double shifts, it took her mind off of things that had happen and were happening. She was worried about Naruto, he was away, training with that pervy sage of a Sanin and if Sasuke was alright with Orochimaru. She was so worried about him that she needed something to take her mind off those depressing thoughts._

_She arrived home and got her key out of her pocket. Her parents were such worrywarts. They locked the door even if they were home. God they have themselves a trained kunoichi living in there house and they think they need to lock the door? What do they take her for? An academy student?_

_She got out her key and was putting it up tp the lock when the door opened with a eerie creek. __That's strange? Mom and Dad always lock there door. __Upon closer inspection she realized that the door's lock was picked. "Mom Dad!" She shouted as she ran into the house, kunai ready. She looked around. The atmosphere in the house was cold and empty. It felt like a wing in the hospital where the patients that wouldn't make it were placed. The whole house felt like death. _

_She slowly crept into the kitchen where she saw the silhouette of a man standing over two other silhouette's. "Dad?" She whispered trying to keep her voice from shaking. _

"_Kukuku, hello there Sakura-Chan." A slithery deep voice asked laughing. "It's so wonderful to see you again. As the silhouette spoke the moons rays came into the window and shed some light into the dismal house._

_Sakura gasped in horror as he eyes gazed at the blood by the mans feet. She saw three decapitated bodies. Horrified her eyes traveled upwards. She saw black, skin tight pants. As her eyes moved upward she saw three heads in the mans hands. She could slowly feel herself becoming sick, but her eyes continued upwards. _

_Hey eyes meet yellow slits. She back up in pure terror. "O-Orochimaru…" Her quivering voice stuttered out. _

_He was suddenly in front of her. "It was so nice to see you again Sakura-Chan, but alas I must take my leave." And with those final words he stabbed a sword right through her stomach and vanished. She fell to the ground and laid there slowly losing consciousness. But as her vision was fleeting she saw the bodies of her dead father, mother and older brother laying in they're own blood. She wasn't even able to utter a sob when her vision black out. _

_**End of Flashback. **_

She ran into the kitchen. A wave of relief washed over the moment she got there. In the kitchen there wasn't any dead bodies but a note. The note told her that her mother, father and brother were on vacation and that they knew she would have wanted to stay home and train. They would be back after the Chuunin exams.

"Well that's a relief. At least there safe." She sighed. "Well, now that I have the whole house to myself what should I do?" The answer soon came to mind. "TRAIN!" And with that she darted out of the house to the training grounds.

***~*~***

The next day, Sakura was the last one on the bridge that morning. The three boys looked at her astonished. Well Sasuke hid his surprised face, (You know how Sasuke is. ;D)

"Sakura-Chan your late!" Naruto whined. "You're even later than Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Yeah I know, I planned to be late." She smirked. "For I knew Kakashi was going to be late like he always is, and I wanted to sleep a little later so yeah. It doesn't matter anyways…I was only a minute later than he was." She shrugged.

"How did you know?" Kakashi questioned her.

"Call it women's intuition. " She smiled as she walked past Sasuke. "Now Kakashi-Sensei are you going to tell us whats in store for us today?" Her smile then grew, knowing it would piss off Sasuke that she knew something he didn't.

"Oh right." Kakashi cleared his throat. "There is an exam coming up, its called the Chuunin exams. It's an exam that consist of three test that will see if you are Chuunin level. This exam is held in many other villages besides our own village. This is a very important exam for numerous reasons. One it brings all the hidden villages closer. Two it separates the best of the best from the others. "

The last sentence captured Sasuke attention. He looked over at Kakashi without turning his head.

**(*Alright I know this is very short and I haven't updated in a long time but I have been very busy and I haven't had time to update. Well anyway that was chapter seven and pretty soon chapter eight will be up)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize for it, I have a busy schedule…like work and homework…and then my computer got a HORRIBLE virus…which was really bad as you can imagine…also I had to fight off the little writers block I had for a while. Well let's get on with the story!**

**Last time….**

_"Yeah I know, I planned to be late." She smirked. "For I knew Kakashi was going to be late like he always is, and I wanted to sleep a little later so yeah. It doesn't matter anyways…I was only a minute later than he was." She shrugged._

_"How did you know?" Kakashi questioned her._

_"Call it women's intuition. " She smiled as she walked past Sasuke. "Now Kakashi-Sensei are you going to tell us whats in store for us today?" Her smile then grew, knowing it would piss off Sasuke that she knew something he didn't._

_"Oh right." Kakashi cleared his throat. "There is an exam coming up, its called the Chuunin exams. It's an exam that consist of three test that will see if you are Chuunin level. This exam is held in many other villages besides our own village. This is a very important exam for numerous reasons. One it brings all the hidden villages closer. Two it separates the best of the best from the others. "_

_The last sentence captured Sasuke attention. He looked over at Kakashi without turning his head._

_The best of the best huh? _Sasuke thought apprehensively, as he eyed Kakashi down. _I bet I'll win..there's no doubt about it. _

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who seemed deep in thought. She already knew what he was thinking, it was obvious to anyone who knew him well enough. _He thinks he had what it takes to defeat Gaara…or anyone who stands in his way…I better ask him to train…its only right…_

Naruto couldn't handle keeping his anxiousness in any longer. "YAHOO! Perfect a test to test my amazing skills! Sasuke prepare to lose!"

Sakura inwardly twitched. _These bozo's don't know anything about this test…well better clue them in like always. _She then spoke up, looking at the three males of their misfit group. "Kakashi, I did a little research about the chunin exams, before…um is it true that there is normally three parts to the exam…but if the group is too large after the second exam…which is there so it can weed out the weakest, there is normally a preliminary round?

"Also don't you have to work as a team, up until the last part of the exam, which is a tournament, right?" She didn't for it to come out as know it all…she just wanted to explain it, in a less complicated way, then how he did before. _And if I remember correctly, than Iruka, is going to attack us one by one, disguised himself as a rain ninja…oh well, guess I cant tell them that. _

Kakashi was astounded by her understanding of the most complicated exam in the whole villages. "Why…yes Sakura…I'm impressed that you know all that…"

Sasuke twitched. _Know it all…_

Naruto smile his toothy grin as he shouted. "GO Sakura-Cha…you're so smart!" _Yeah so smart that it makes all the rest of us dumb… _Naurto twitched.

She sighed…by the looks up it, on their faces…she shouldn't have said anything. _No matter what I do, they don't care…well at least Naruto does, somewhat… _She looked up at Kakashi. "Well, if were done here, I'll be going…" She said melancholy.

"Oh yeah, no training today…" And with that Kakashi made a hand sign and disappeared into smoke.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke, he turned towards her. She had a different look about her, he never saw a look like that on her face. She didn't look angry, yet she defiantly looked upset.

"Sasuke…" She glared. "Follow me…" She then turned her back to him and began to walk away.

For some reason his feet seemed to move on their own, he was following slowly behind Sakura.

Naruto huffed annoyed as he mumbled walking away. "Its always about Sasuke…"

Sasuke didnt know where Sakura was leading him, she didnt say anything and all was quiet around them. It seemed something was going to happen so Sasuke decided to stay on his guard and wait till something seemed out of the ordinary, so far nothing seemed out of context.

Neither of them spoke as they continued on their way. Past alley ways and past store vendors. Each time Sasuke thought Sakura was going to stop, he was proved wrong for she continued to walk on. it seemed like today she was completely out of her regular character. He wanted to ask where they were going, but decided that now was not the right moment for the look on Sakura's face meant that she was thinking over something, she seemed very deep in thought. He then reminded himself that she probably wouldn't have even heard him or chose to hear him if she asked something.

After some time Sakura finally stopped walking, that's when Sasuke was able to get a good look at his surrounding. Currently the two were inside a forest, one of the forest that were located within the village but in the back, away from the houses and building. He held the same emotionless face as always, but on the inside he was confused; why would Sakura bring him here? Unless....his mind trailed off as his face heated up. Unless she wanted to be _alone..._ He shook his head, but the thought stayed in his head. I-I know that Sakura likes me, but, but her personality doesn't seem like she would make a move...but yet she has been acting strange....oh god...Sakura better not kiss me...He glared but his cheeks still held the rosey color.

She turned to him and looked him dead in the eye, she looked completely serious. It made Sasuke back up, Maybe she does....His mind trailed off, he was then cut off by Sakura voice suddenly speaking up. "Sasuke I need to ask you something."

Oh god... Sasuke thought, sweat tripling down his forehead. S-she's g-going to a-ask me out again...Wait why am i freaking out like this?

"Hn..."

She twitched by the look he was giving her. She then glared at him. "Sasuke I didn't bring you here to ask you out." He was still giving her a look, it made her once again twitch. "And not to kiss you."

He seemed to relax as he said his catch phase. "Hn."

"I came here to ask you something and to get as far away as we could away from Naruto." She paused. "I wanted to ask you something that involves the Chunin exam, now i know you'll probably say no, but hear me out."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I know a lot about the chunin exams, I know what were going to be up against." She looked away from him and held a calm serious look upon her face. "And Sasuke you don't want to hear thing, but you are ready, and neither is Naruto."

A vein in Sasuke's head burst. "What do you mean not ready!" He shouted at her that made her flinch. She knew he would have that reaction or something like it.

She had an extreme urge to yell back at him but she had to be the one to keep a level head. "Sasuke you maybe strong but your not ready...i just have this feeling, well more of _knowing, _that something bad will happen, and you need to be ready for what ever happens." She then took a deep breath, this part would be hard for her to say. "Right now, your not strong enough to defeat _him." _

With that one little sentence, it cause Sasuke's mind to fill with questions, and above all anger. He had never felt so much anger towards Sakura than in this one moment. Within a split second he was at her throat. "Don't you dare talk about _him_ when you don't know anything about _him_!" He hissed.

She sighed an within one second, Sasuke was pinned to the ground with a forced grip. She gazed into his eyes, he had noticed something had changed within them. They held a certain longing, loneliness and the pain of being in the dark and forced into isolation. This wasn't the same Sakura he had grown up with. Its almost as if she had matured within the few weeks they had become genin. He slowly felt himself calming down, for an unknown reason.

He wanted to cry... just looking in her deep green eyes made many of his unforgotten emotion rise up within him.

He was an Uchiha, they did not shown emotions, they held them in. He wouldn't lower himself and showed that a pathetic girl with pink hair had this effect on him.

Slowly, without his control, he felt the tears well in his eyes. He couldn't hold them back any longer. They now flowed freely down his cheeks, for only her to see.

Her gripped loosen but she didn't move her hands away. Swiftly she pulled him into a hug and held his head to her heart, where he could slowly her the rhythm of her gentle heartbeat. He felt better, but he still continued to slowly cry.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said softly. She didn't want to ruin the moment. This was the first time Sasuke had ever shown any emotion to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hn..." He said mutely, he wasn't ready to talk, for her to see his face. He wanted to wait only for a few more seconds.

It was sundown when the two finally moved apart, Sasuke looked away to hid his face from her. He was an Uchiha, they don't break down they stay strong.

She sighed. _I guess with all that has been going on, it actually did have an effect on him...I should have understood that and not overwhelmed him like i did..._

"Sasuke, I brought you here to ask if you wanted my help, I can train you and help you to be ready for when that time comes...and to let you know I'm here for you if you need someone to train with. " She then smirked. "I'll even let you have one free hit on the house."

She could see the slightess smirk on his face that wasn't covered by his bangs. She smiled at him and shoved him a bit in the shoulder. "How about oh great Sasuke, will you allow yourself to be trained by the best?" She joked.

"Hn." He smirked turning his head so he was now directly looking her in the eye. "I think i will."

She smiled at him, maybe things will go differently this time around.

**And thats it! Sorry it took so long to update, virus and what not, well anyway i might be updating soon since two things, highschool is slowly ending, and i got A LAPTOP! And may i say this thing is FREAKING awesome! Well anyway, hope you liked it please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Recap: _It was sundown when the two finally moved apart, Sasuke looked away to hid his face from her. He was an Uchiha, they don't break down they stay strong._

_She sighed. __I guess with all that has been going on, it actually did have an effect on him...I should have understood that and not overwhelmed him like i did..._

_"Sasuke, I brought you here to ask if you wanted my help, I can train you and help you to be ready for when that time comes...and to let you know I'm here for you if you need someone to train with. " She then smirked. "I'll even let you have one free hit on the house."_

_She could see the slightess smirk on his face that wasn't covered by his bangs. She smiled at him and shoved him a bit in the shoulder. "How about oh great Sasuke, will you allow yourself to be trained by the best?" She joked._

_"Hn." He smirked turning his head so he was now directly looking her in the eye. "I think i will."_

_She smiled at him, maybe things will go differently this time around._

* * *

"Alright," She began placing both of her hands on her hips and taking a Tsunade stance, "We'll begin training tonight." She said in a serious voice. "My parents are out of town so I can stay out as late as need be."

Sasuke noticed a slight flinch when she mentioned her parents. _What did they get into an argument or something?_ He thought annoyed. "Hn."

She smiled as she took a defensive stance. _If this was present time than I would get my butt whoop, but it isn't…hmm maybe I should hold back a little so not to deflate his ego._

"So you wanna attack?" She questioned him with a defiant smirk on her face.

"It'll be my pleasure." He smirked as he ran at her, he tried to land a series of kicks and punches on her, but she dodge them all without breaking a sweat.

He jumped back a good feet away from her to avoid any contact with her fist. If she did land a hit on him, he would be in the hospital wing for a good week or more, depending on how much force she used.

_Good, he knows to keep his distance, he need to work on that,_ She drew our a few shuriken, and looked up at him. _Though it wont do him much good keeping away from me._ She smiled as she threw each with flawless aim. Though Sasuke was quick he couldn't avoid them all. One of the shuriken was lodged into his shoulder, and bleeding profusely. _I better heal him after this sparring match, Oh yeah, they don't know I know medic jutsu yet, hah they'll be in for a surprise._

She ran at him while he was distracted, once close enough she grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into a tree that cracked in half and fell on top of him.

"Sasuke you need to see the kill." She spoke loud enough so he could hear her under the rubble.

She could slowly see a hand reach up and grab the tree, and pushed it off. Sasuke then emerged from the rubble and stood up, taking deep breaths. "What do you mean?"

"You need to see the 'kill' it really means being able to see how your going to take your opponent down. Basically seeing your perfect last attack, or opportunity to strike."

"Hn."

She smiled. "I'll take that 'Hn' as a I understand teacher." She smiled. "So wanna give up?"

"Hell no." He charged at her and before he was about to strike he used tricked her by using his fire ball jutsu instead of using Taijutsu.

He jumped back but was shocked to see that a log had taken her place. His eye darted all around looking for anything out of the ordinary.

He felt a sudden surge of chakra toward the front of him, he turned around just in time to see Sakura forming a shadow clone of her self. They both began to run towards him, in his defense he placed her arms up to cover his face, from any major blow.

Instead of a punch he was grabbed by one clone, or the real Sakura, while the other one placed a kunai to his neck. "Forfeit." She glared.

He hung his head in defeat. "Hn."

"Good, at least you know when to give up." She smiled, letting her clone disappear and placing her Kunai away. "Now I wont have to teach you that."

"Hn…" His voice trailed off, and he placed a hand to his shoulder.

She smiled as she helped him sit down on the new stump that they had made only a few moments ago. "Sorry about that, here." She held her hand over the wound while her hand glowed green.

"You're a medic ninja?" Sasuke question looking at her glowing hand.

"Yeah, and a skilled one at that." She smirked while she placed her glow back on, after she healed his wound. "There all better," She then stood up, "Tomorrow, we'll work on genjutsu."

"Hn."

"Well see you tomorrow." She smiled as she stood up to walk away.

"Yeah, bye." He answered mutely as he watched her walk away.

* * *

A whole week has gone by, Sasuke improved greatly, It was now the day of the second part of the chunin exams. She had aced the test without even writing down and answer, she had told Naruto and Sasuke ahead of time to watch out for the proctors.

Currently Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. Lately she hasn't been able to get a full night sleep, dreams, horrible disturbing nightmares have been plaguing her mind, eating away at her subconscious. "Orochimaru…" She muttered rubbing her blood shot eye. She looked back at her closet. She need dark colors, anything that could give her cover.

She chose a simple ninja kimono, that had a dark blue bow that tied around her waist. The kimono itself was Kimono fit her curves perfectly complimenting her body. She looked in one of her drawers, and grabbed a full face mask that covered every but her eyes. She would need that in order to avoid Orochimaru completlely.

Lastly she grabbed as much ninja equipment as she could possible bring, along with food, a first aid kit, and food pills. She looked over at her wall, where a sword was neatly placed. Slowly she walked over, she had never noticed it there before.

Reaching out she felt something envelope around her, they world began to change colors, as she heard a all familiar voice speaking to her. "Sakura…."

"Its good to hear from you." She replied back to the elgant dragon that had formed in front of the sword. "I hope your not here to give me any more bad news."

The dragon laughed, "No I am not, I came here to give you the sword that is behind me, "

Sakura looked behind the dragon and saw that it wasn't an average sword. On the blade there was a red designed of a dragon that swerved around the blade. "You see this sword is special, it can freeze time with a flick of the wrist, but only for a few moments. You could use that time to land a powerful blow on your opponent. But there are a few draw back that you should be aware of. One is that it cannot kill your opponent when time is frozen, so chose your strike so you will be able to land a finishing blow once time is again moving.

"And lastly using the technique uses a lot of the users life force, if you use it too much you might not survive the fight. Use it wisely."

Sakura smiled at the dragon. "Thank you for all of your help. And I will use the technique only when I have to."

"I have now worries that you wont. I wish you luck and remember I am always watching and protecting you."

She bowed to the dragon. "Thank you."

Time began to restore itself as the dragon slowly faded from Sakura's vision. She looked over at the sword. Slowly she grabbed the hilt of the sword. It was heavy but Sakura was strong enough to wield it. "I think I'll call you Time Bender. " She smiled as she placed it back in its sheve and attached it to her belt. _Now all I have to do is, watch out for Orochimaru. This sword might come in handy but if i use it to much than_... She shook her head to discontinue the thought_. I cant worry about those thoughts right now, I have to think of a satrigie to take down Orochimaru, but how..._

She casually strolled down the streets of Konoha, while getting looks from a few male pass by. She smiled, back then she never got this much attention from the other sex. Once she cut her hair and grew up (in the retorical sense) she never did call herself pretty, she never got as much stairs as Ino, Temari, Hinata and ever TenTen got from men, it must have been the pink hair, she used to always think. But now, she knew that maybe she wasnt as ugly as she thought.

She reached the gate where the genin were supposed to meet. She passed by Lee's group where he was blowing kisses at her, She only smiled at him and continued on her way. She now didnt have the heart to be mean to him. He was a nice guy, though he wasnt really her type, it wasnt his apperance that bugged her, but her heart already belonged to another and she couldnt give a piece of her heart away to someone if she loved another.

She looked over at Ino who was annoying frailing her arms back and forth to get the young kunoich attention. Sakura waved back, only to stop Ino from waving. Finally she saw Gaara's group. She stopped in her tracks. She had to convince him to join her, if she didnt the village would face the same fate...she had to try, maybe once the actual test started she could seek out his group before they get to the tower.

She let out a sigh and she finally made it to her team. She smiled at them, so they wouldnt notice the distance expression she had been carrying around all moring.

Even though she tried to hid it, both Naruto and Sasuke saw. But Naruto was the only one out of the two that would actually make a comment and showed he cared. "Hey Sakura-Chan, are you alright, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Oh! Um not really Naruto, I was a little nervous about the exam today, I dont know I just have this weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen..."

Naruto grinned as he placed an arm around the small pink haired ninja. "Aw Dont worry Sakura-Chan, I'll be there to protect you, so you have nothing to fear!"

Sasuke grinned. "Maybe thats whys she's so nervous. Because you'll be on her team Dobe."

"What was that Teme!" Naruto shouted rasing his fist.

"You heard me Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Sakura twitched, she was too tired to deal with this so she went to the tent that held the teams scroll. When she recieved theirs she noticed it wasnt a heaven scroll like they recieve the first time. It was a Earth scroll. _What? But last time we got a heaven scroll...shouldnt it be the same?_

**Maybe you altered the past a little with your presence?** Her inner added.

_Possibly...hopefully we didnt disturbe to much to affect the matches later on..._

**I hope not, but we should be ready to fight anyone...even Naruto, or even Sasuke...Or worse...Gaara...**

_Well if we did end up fighting Gaara, i know how to get past his defense, and then we could have the opportunity to talk to him._

**I know but i really dont want to fight him, he's scary...**

_Yeah..._

She walked back over to her team and noticed that they were still having their 'Dobe/Teme' fight still. She sighed as she placed a hand on both of their shoulders, she spoke gently to them while holding a sweet smile on her lips. "You both are teme's lets just leave it at that shall we. " She let go of their shoulders but still looked at the two. "And anyways...we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Naruto sighed as he placed his hands behind his head, "What do you mean Sakura? What exactly are we up against?"

Sakura glanced over at Gaara's group. "Not only Gaara, but a couple other genin, and I think someone from the past is coming…" A small breeze blew past the three preteens, adding to the mysterious mood.

"Who would that be Sakura-Chan?"

She looked back at the gate, and sighed. _I don't know if I should tell them about Orochimaru yet…_

"Well Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted her thought.

She shook her head and looked at the two. "A very powerful enemy is disguised as another person is here. And he is targeting you." She looked at Sasuke and stared into his eyes. " Sasuke…he wants your Sharingan, and will go to any measures to get it, even say he has the power to get rid of _Itachi…_"

Sasuke heart pounded in his chest, how does she know this much? Did one of the sensei's tell her? And what of this 'Powerful enemy?' Was he really that strong that it had Sakura worried. Can he really give me the power I need?

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke I know what your thinking…and no he doesn't…He will fill your head with all the wrong ideas…He'll make you believe that bonds are weak. But it's not having a bond that makes you weak." She paused to let him take all of it in. "And in time, you might learn that getting your revenge will only leave you with more bad feelings, and you'll live with that feeling for the rest of your life."

The three were abnormally quiet, well in Naruto's case. But it wasn't quiet for long when Anko shouted: "Maggots!"

Every ninja whipped their heads towards her, where they saw her standing on top of one of the gates, her head held high and her hands on her hip. "Stay alive! The second exam begins…NOW!" She shouted, as all the gates rushed open.

Many of the ninjas used this as their opportunity to start, they ran into the deep dark forest of the leave village, where many waiting _creatures_ waited underfoot.

* * *

Sakura casually walked into the forest and looked around, Naruto any moment would want to go to the bathroom. She sighed in frustration. Before he was even about to ask, she said, without turning towards him: "Naruto, go behind a tree or something."

"Uh…" He stopped confused. "Sakura-Chan, How did you know what I was about to ask."

"Naruto just go." She said through her teeth, She wanted to end this match before Orochimaru showed up, "I have something important to tell you two so hurry up Naruto, and make sure you stay alert."

"Got it Sakura-Chan!" He said as he saluted her, he then ran behind one of the big trees that surrounded them.

After a few minutes Naruto emerged from behind the tree. Sakura glared at him and looked down at the Kunai holster around his left leg. At least this one stayed the same.

She took out her own Kunai and whipped it at Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, notice anything strange about Naruto today?"

Sasuke eyed down the shaking Naruto, his eye's trailed down and saw what Sakura spotted. "Naruto right handed, and your kunai holster is on your left leg. Your transformation jutsu is even worse than the real Naruto." And with that Sasuke ran at the fake Naruto and punched him in the face, where he reverted back to his real rain ninja self.

"Damn…" The rain ninja hissed. He stood up and glared at Sasuke. He then made a hand sigh and shouted. "Ninja Art: Oil rain Jutus!"

Suddenly thick black droplets descended down upon the group. "Sasuke, I'm going to go look for Naruo! Stay here and stall him!"

"Hn."

"And what ever you do, do NOT use your fire style!"

"Alright!"

Sakura leaped onto one of the branches of the tree and ran to find Naruto.

* * *

**Sorry its so short…I'm actually writing this entire chapter at school…its amazing they actually unblocked it at my school, so I might be on more frequently than before.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Control my Future**

**Chapter Ten**

**Recap:** _She took out her own Kunai and whipped it at Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, notice anything strange about Naruto today?"_

_Sasuke eyed down the shaking Naruto, his eye's trailed down and saw what Sakura spotted. "Naruto right handed, and your kunai holster is on your left leg. Your transformation jutsu is even worse than the real Naruto." And with that Sasuke ran at the fake Naruto and punched him in the face, where he reverted back to his real rain ninja self._

_"Damn…" The rain ninja hissed. He stood up and glared at Sasuke. He then made a hand sigh and shouted. "Ninja Art: Oil rain Jutus!"_

_Suddenly thick black droplets descended down upon the group. "Sasuke, I'm going to go look for Naruto! Stay here and stall him!"_

_"Hn."_

_"And what ever you do, do NOT use your fire style!"_

_"Alright!"_

_Sakura leaped onto one of the branches of the tree and ran to find Naruto._

In the future, Sakura had no idea where Sasuke found Naruto the first time. '_It must be somewhere nearby…'_she thought scanning the forest floor from the branch she was perched on. _'I could be attacked while looking; I have to stay on guard.'_ She then grabbed a kunai from her holster.

She jumped to the next branch and looked around, still nothing out of the ordinary. Her inner then gave her a thought:** Sasuke-Kun can handle himself, and probably find Naruto.**

Sakura stopped, and stood up. She then thought, _What are you implying?_

**Well, last time Sasuke fought off ****and**** found Naruto at the same time. Maybe we could go look for a heaven scroll, that way we can get out of this place faster then before, and we might not encounter Orochimaru.**

_But remember things have been altered, what if this time the rain ninja wins…?_

**Do you trust Sasuke-Kun? He's strong, he wouldn't lose against that rain ninja.**

_Yeah…I guess your right._ Sakura thought defeated, her inner gave good advice. She then looked around at her surroundings. _But who should I go after?_

Her inner gave her a laugh and said; **that's an easy one, Ino's group.**

Sakura allowed herself to laugh aloud. _You could be on to something._ She then jumped to the next branch searching for a group, she could take down alone, and without much of a struggle.

After some time Sakura found a group. Currently she was hiding in one of the bushes, waiting and watching. Even though they weren't as weak as Ino's group, she could still take them down…hopefully just as easy. _This group might be easy to take down, well one by one actually._

**I think Hinata-Chan might have the scroll.**

_Which is actually smart, because no one would suspect her carrying it, but which is it, Earth or Heaven?_

**Well, only one way to find out.** Her inner thought smugly. Sakura glanced down at her belt where her new sword rested. _I don't want to hurt Hinata-Chan, maybe I could use her crush on Naruto.'_ She watched as Hinata quietly wondered off, away from her two teammates, Kiba and Shino.

She crept slowly, following Hinata. She trailed Hinata to a small pond where Hinata dipped hr feet in. Sakura smiled to herself as she made a hand-sign, slowly her figure began to change, instead of her short pink hair, even shorter spiky blond hair replaced it. Her vibrant green eyes, also began to change into light blue eyes.

The transformation ended and Sakura inwardly twitch. "Alright this is too creepy.." Looking at herself in the compact mirror she brought with her. _I am NEVER transforming into Naruto again. _

She stood up and walked over to Hinata. Hinata didn't seem to notice, but when Sakura cleared her throat Hinata twirled around. "Hinata-_Chan… _" Sakura spoke using Naruto's voice. _This is too creep…_

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red as she glanced down at her fingers. "N-N-Naruto-K-Kun, w-what a-are you d-d-doing h-h-h-h-here?"

Sakura smirked. "I came here to see _you_ Hinata-Chan…"

Her plan seemed to work, because right after Sakura said that, Hinata had fainted. Happy with herself Sakura changed back and shuttered. "That's one person I will NEVER, transform into again!" She exclaimed.

**Just get the dang scroll!** Her inner ordered, growing rather impatient.

Her luck was upon her, Hinata was carrying the scroll, and it was indeed a heaven scroll. Just what they needed. _Sweet. _She stood up and placed the heaven scroll in with her earth. _That was easy!_

**But you wanna know what wont be easy?**

_Telling the boys why I went off alone, and facing the consequences? _

**You betcha.**

_Wait…Maybe I should try to find Gaara, before I go back to the guys?_

**No, I don't think that would be a good plan, we shouldn't go in alone without them their. We've only seen crazy Gaara fight someone twice, and both times he was uncontrollable, and unpredictable. We have no idea what he would do if we fought him. **Her inner reasoned.

_Hm…Yeah. _Sakura sighed as she ran back in the direction her team was in.

~x~

Sasuke had fought off the rain ninja, it wasn't a long or hard fight. Pretty soon he found Naruto, the same way he had found him the first time.

Currently the two were waiting for Sakura. Naruto again was the only one out of the two to express his concern. He was presently pacing back and forth. "Where is she? She should have been back by now." He panicked. "What id she was attacked? Or worse…Kidnapped?" He exclaimed.

Sasuke attempted to block out Naruto's persistent worrying, but it was to no avail. _He's right, _Sasuke thought. _She should have been back by now…_He shock his head _Why am I so worried? I don't like her that way, do I? _

Suddenly they both heard a rustling noise from a bush nearby. Ready, Sasuke stood up, waiting. Slowly a figure emerged from the bush. The figure grabbed Sasuke's fist before he was able to land the punch that was intended for the figure's face.

The figure spoke. "Woah Sasuke Calm down it's me Sakura!"

Sasuke stepped back, he was able to get a better look, but he glared at the so called Sakura. "Prove it" He ordered.

Sakura sighed. "Alright fine, just a few days ago when we were training you tripped and feel on top of me and our lips met." She smirked remember hers, and apparently his first kiss. He got so red and embarrassed, it was too cute.

And just like then, Sasuke's face turned the same beat red as it was that day. "So now do believe me?"

Just as Sasuke was about to answer, Naruto burst out laughing. So he fell over, and folled on the ground to the ground laughing. "Hah-Sasuke-hahah-Teme…you should see your face! HAHA! Its priceless!"

If it was possible, Sasuke's face had turned an ever darker shade of read than before. Sakura contained the laugh she wanted to let out. "Well anyways, I got good new for you two."

Naruto stopped laughing and stood up. "What would that be Sakura-Chan?"

She reached into her pouch and drew out both the Heaven and Earth scroll. "Were done with this exam, and the best part is I didn't even have to draw out a Kunai."

"Sakura-Chan that's so awesome!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

Sasuke's eye, "Who did you get it from, and How?"

She twitched.** Haha! You have to explain it!** Her inner laughed at her. Sakura sighed, "I got it from Kiba's group. And well, I disguised myself as Naruto when Hinata-Chan was separated from her team, and I kinda made her faint."

Naruto blinked a few times before he asked, with a sad face, "Why would she faint at the sight of me? Am I really that ugly?" His eyes watered.

Sakura gave him a sweet smile, as she kissed him on the cheek, which for some unknown reason made Sasuke feel comprehensive jealously at Naruto. It also made Naruto's face heat up "Naruto she likes you, and well she always gets so shy and nervous around you, so I used it as her weakness knowing it would make her feel faint."

"Uhh hu…" Naruto answered half in his dream world.

Sakura sighed, "Naruto, don't get the wrong idea about the kiss on the cheek, I still only think of you as a older brother."

"Oh…" Naruto answered half-hearted, but the gave her his goofy grin.

Sasuke smirked to himself, _Of course Sakura doesn't like the Dobe, she still likes me…right? _He thought in question. He shook his head and looked at Sakura with a smirk on his lips. "Nice thinking on your part, Sakura."

His compliment had made her face heat up, she stuttered out. "O-Oh Thanks Sasuke-Kun…" Unconsciously she let the –Kun suffix slips from her lips, which made her blush even more.

Sasuke smirk at her reaction. _Yeah she does…but she's hiding it. Why though?_

Naruto placed both his arms around both Sasuke and Sakura smiling a huge grin at the two of them, "Great now all we have to do is-"

He was cut off mid sentence when a large gust of wind blew, in front of them. **Oh no! It Him!** Her inner yelled in Horror.

"GUYS!" Sakura shouted over the wind. "Grab a hold of each other! We Cant get separated!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who gave him the same look back. Nodding to each other, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Sakura and shielded her with his entire body, his arms holding her close to him, while Naruto grabbed on to a old root that was secured to the ground. Naruto then grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist, making sure that neither him nor Sakura would fly away.

Naruto even though he was getting cut up spoke over the wind. "What the heck is going on!"

"It's that powerful enemy I told you about! He's here?"

Sasuke twitched, as a he too was getting cuts from the blistering winds, "Crap, just when things were looking up…"

The wind died down and Sakura took this opportunity to shove both Naruto and Sasuke into a bush. She looked forward and drew out her sword. She spoke softly to the two that were covered by the bush. "You two stay put…I don't want you coming out…" She then whispered to herself, but they heard it anyway, "I cant let a repeat of what happened last time happen again.."

She glared at the tall, long raven haired, and yellow snake slit eyed Sanin emerge from the ground. He laughed at her, while eyeing her down. "I see I'm not the only one who knows of the _true_ future, aye _Sakura-Chan…" _He hissed.

She held in the shutter that formed in her the moment Orochimaru cast his eyes upon her. She was completely terrified of this man. Sure she could have handled him if it wasn't his future self, but this was the Orochimaru from her time, the one who killed her parent, the one who took Sasuke away and took his body, the one who killed her friends, her teachers…and the one who destroyed the village. She smirked, all this angry and sadness could only fuel her desire to win, she couldn't be afraid, to much were on her shoulders. She had to protect Sasuke and Naruto, while avenging those who had fallen by this man's hands. She looked at him straight in the eyes where she gave him one of the looks Tsunade had taught her.

He laughed at her once more, "You know you don't look as threatening as your teacher, I can still see the fear in your eyes, Just like when I killed your friend, you looking at your lover who had my eyes, and even when I sliced your whole family's heads off right in front of your every eyes."

Sasuke froze, until he heard Naruto ask, "What is he talking about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was shivering and wide eye with worry.

Sasuke gazed over at Sakura, who as much as she tried to hide it, was scared and was shivering. _This cant be the Sakura we know, she wouldn't let this guy scare her._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto voice, "Sasuke, I-I think this guy did something horrible to Sakura-Chan…"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, he was afraid that maybe Sakura was just like them, that maybe her parents were dead to. "He might have killed her parents.." He added, having his own memories form in the back of his mind.

"But-but when?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, he only turned back towards Sakura, and watched the fight with worry. _I know Sakura wont lose to this guy, she's one of the strongest Ninja's I know. _He finally admitted. He clenched his fist until they turned white, and a red liquid oozed from his palms. "Come on Sakura, win this fight." He muttered to himself.

The two glared at the man who they should fear, they snapped their heads towards Sakura who had just spoke in a dark voice, her eyes casted into shadows by her bangs. "Orochimaru…" She jeered. "I have been waiting for this…"

He glared. "Where are the other two?" His eyes narrowed. "Your hiding them with your chakra…hehe quite impressive, but how long can you hold up that trick while your life's on the line." He smiled as his long tongue licked his lips at the thought of Sasuke. "How long can you hide my precious Sasuke-Kun from me?"

**God this guys a freak!** Her inner twitched.** He's more of a fan girl than Karin or Ino!**

Sakura pointed her sword toward Orochimaru. "I wont let you have your way this time." She spoke softly as her eyes slowly emerge from the shadows. "I wont let you take Sasuke!" She shouted as she charged towards him.

Right before she made contact, Orochimaru swiftly grabbed her wrist, and threw her to the ground. "Really Sakura-Chan, do you actually think you have a chance?" He then picked his foot up and step on Sakura's cheek. He rubbed his foot applying more pressure as if putting out a cigarette butt. "Your pathetic! And you always will be!" He shouted as he kick her, her body tumbled into a tree, where she made a violent thud. Soon a grossest sound of something snapping was heard. Sakura screamed out in pain, as she clutched her broken rib.

Naruto was about to scream out to her when Sasuke clasped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up dobe, will only tie her down if we join this fight."

"Teme! Cant you see? She losing out their she needs out help!" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke twitched, "Dobe just give it a few more minutes. She's not down yet." _And anyway Naruto, if Sakura doesn't stand a chance against this guy, than whathope do we have?_

Sakura slowly stood up while healing her injured rib. She glared at Orochimaru who was laughing cockily. "Laugh all you want, I'm still gonna win, I'm gonna get revenge for all the lives you have destroyed!" She shouted, feeling angry seep out from her heart, overflowing throughout her body. She ran toward him where she dodge a fist, seeing "the kill" (Refer back to previous chapters.) She swiftly stabbed Orochimaru in the shoulder.

Not wanting to get attacked she jumped back, sighing she thought. _Should I use it?_

**Use what?** Her inner asked her.

_Time bender? Should I use it against him?_

**It might kill us?**

_Or help to almost kill him…_

Her inner smiled, **Yeah lets risk it! The boys are safe, we should be able to get away with it. **

Sakura lifted up her sword to the sky, closing her eyes she concentrated on the sword, putting as much life force as she could into the blade. She slowly felt herself becoming frail, while the sword sucked the life from her. She bit her lip to suppress a scream from the pain.

She glanced over at Orochimaru who was slowly down, all of his moments then became frozen in suspended time. Sakura dropped down to the ground, sweat dripping from her forehead. She couldn't keep this up, the pain was just to much to tolerance.

She had to, for everything that he had done to her and everyone who had crossed paths with him. She used her sword to help her stand, gradually she felt more of her life being drained by the passing minutes the time bender was pausing. She looked at the now frozen Orochimaru, smirking as blood dripped from her lips, she lifted up her sword and swung, leaving a deep gash from his shoulder to his hip, not cutting him in half, it wouldn't kill him, it was though a fatal wound that would take a while to kill him.

She back up away from hi, just as time began to move. She cough up more blood, where it splattered on a pink flower that hadn't had a chance to bloom.

Sasuke gasped, _What the hell happened? When did he get that wound? _Sasuke though, he turned towards Sakura, but stopped in horror at the sight of her. He had never seen her that bad off before, she looked near death. Her face pale, blood dripping from her lips and sweat trickling down the side of her face. _S-Sakura…_Before he knew it he saw Orochimaru scream in pain and lash out at Sakura who didn't even try to defend herself, he saw that she was in too much pain to stop him.

Her body flew into the air, like a frail china doll the fell from a careless Childs hand. IShe landed a few inches away from the bush Sasuke and Naruto were hiding in, her dull lifeless eyes looking right at them sent chills down their spines.

Sasuke immediately rushed to her side, lifting her head off the ground and on to his lap. "Sakura!" He shouted, but his calls were to no avail, her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Orochimaru twitched, he wouldn't be able to give Sasuke the curse mark in this condition. "Hehe, don't think this is over you fools, I will return!" And on that final note, snakes began to slither around him until both him and snakes had disappeared.

Naruto ran over to them, Sasuke looked as if it was him that had almost died instead of Sakura. Just the way he looked seemed like he was inches from his life. He then looked down at Sakura, "Sasuke we need to seek shelter." He spoke right as he felt a cold drop of water hit his nose and the sound of thunder in the distance. "And we have to tend to her wounds."

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered in a shaky voice, his eyes in shadows.

Naruto felt heartbroken, at the sight of his best friends tears he had to do something to help ease the pain. "Come one Sasuke, she'll be alright."

"Naruto, I couldn't do anything to help…" Sasuke said shaking. "I just watched as he beat her up, now she's near death and its all my fault for not helping her. He some teammate I am…I cant even protect her…"

Naruto put an arm around him, not knowing what to say he helped Sasuke pick up the limp Sakura and led him to a hollowed out tree that they could use as a make shift shelter.

~x~

**Sorry it so short, and maybe a little confusing. Well hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**I control my future!**

**First before I continue on with the chapter I have to give a shout out to ****SensualCatWomen****, first I am a girl so yeah XP, and thanks for the review I'm glad to know you like my story that much… I didn't think I was that good of a writer….and yeah Sakura does go back to her time but she altered the future in a big way and well I don't want to give out too much of the future…might spoil you guys XD…**

**ON TO THE STORY! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Your reviews help motivate me to write more!**

**Recap: **_Sasuke gasped, __What the hell happened? When did he get that wound? __Sasuke though, he turned towards Sakura, but stopped in horror at the sight of her. He had never seen her that bad off before, she looked near death. Her face pale, blood dripping from her lips and sweat trickling down the side of her face. __S-Sakura…__Before he knew it he saw Orochimaru scream in pain and lash out at Sakura who didn't even try to defend herself, he saw that she was in too much pain to stop him._

_Her body flew into the air, like a frail china doll the fell from a careless Childs hand. She landed a few inches away from the bush Sasuke and Naruto were hiding in, her dull lifeless eyes looking right at them sent chills down their spines._

_Sasuke immediately rushed to her side, lifting her head off the ground and on to his lap. "Sakura!" He shouted, but his calls were to no avail, her eyes slowly drifted shut._

_Orochimaru twitched, he wouldn't be able to give Sasuke the curse mark in this condition. "Hehe, don't think this is over you fools, I will return!" And on that final note, snakes began to slither around him until both him and snakes had disappeared._

_Naruto ran over to them, Sasuke looked as if it was him that had almost died instead of Sakura. Just the way he looked seemed like he was inches from his life. He then looked down at Sakura, "Sasuke we need to seek shelter." He spoke right as he felt a cold drop of water hit his nose and the sound of thunder in the distance. "And we have to tend to her wounds."_

_"Yeah," Sasuke whispered in a shaky voice, his eyes in shadows._

_Naruto felt heartbroken, at the sight of his best friends tears he had to do something to help ease the pain. "Come one Sasuke, she'll be alright."_

_"Naruto, I couldn't do anything to help…" Sasuke said shaking. "I just watched as he beat her up, now she's near death and its all my fault for not helping her. He some teammate I am…I cant even protect her…"_

_Naruto put an arm around him, not knowing what to say he helped Sasuke pick up the limp Sakura and led him to a hollowed out tree that they could use as a make shift shelter._

~x~

"Sasuke are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course dobe! I've seen this done a million times before."

"I really don't think that goes there Teme…"

"Well if you know where it goes why don't you do it?"

Naruto sighed, sure, he knew Sasuke was in a pissie mood, but that didn't mean that he could take his anger out on him. Why was it, that whenever someone was in a bad mood they always took their anger out on him?

He looked at Sasuke, he hadn't moved away from Sakura's side since they made the shelter. Even though he didn't show it, somehow Naruto knew that Sasuke cared for her.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he gazed out into the storm that had formed outside. He thought the weather was supposed to be sunny, those weather men and their lies…last time he believed them.

_Once the storm clears up…I might go for a walk…maybe I could limit the amount of groups that get into the next round…hmm my pranks could come in handy, and I wouldn't feel like a third wheel. _He thought as he looked at the unconscious couple, that didn't know they had feelings for each other.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, she seemed to be in stable condition. He looked down at the stick that had been made into a brace for her broken rib. _I knew it could go like that, just shows that I know more than the stupid dobe does…_

Half-heartily, he took Sakura hand and held it in his, he felt ashamed that he let this happen to her, it was all his fault that she was like this. _Once she wakes up, I'll tell her…tell her everything…And next time around, I'll protect her like I should have done…_

~x~

Sakura's inner looked at her unconscious outer self. She sighed, her outer self was a little too sensitive. **Oi wake up, or I might just become your outer self…and you can sit in here and be trap in your own mind.** She threatened.

Sighing at not getting a response she floated over to her, **Come one Sakura, we knew that we couldn't defeat him, this just shows that we have to train harder, and seek help from other to beat him next time…**

Still no response…

**At least Sasuke-Kun wasn't given the curse mark, we stopped that at least.**

_But…Orochimaru will be back…and I don't think we'll win next time…we almost died…_

Her inner twitch, outer Sakura was starting to act just like how she used to, before she grew up and started training more. **Oi! **Her inner yelled, shaking Sakura's mind. **Stop wallowing in self-pity, because this isn't like you! Just cause you didn't kill Orochimaru, doesn't mean you don't have a chance to defeat him the next time he comes around.**

Sakura looked up at her inner self, _What if I cant, what if next time Sasuke gets the curse mark and leaves, I can't go through that again! What if he uses Sasuke against me?_

Her inner smirked at her,** than that will give you a chance to dent his pretty little face in for leaving you the first time, its what you always wanted wasn't it?**

Sakura smiled and looked around the inside of her mind, she thought for a moment about a open field that was surrounded in Sakura trees, fresh green grass, beautiful aroma of the flowers around them, and the breathtaking deep blue sky.

Suddenly the bleak void of her mind, became that place, even the smells were there. Sakura sighed heavenly as she took in the sight. Her inner smiled at her. **There we go, come on you need to cheer up! You're the only one keeping the team together, you're their glue. Without you staying strong the boys will fall apart.**

_They don't need me that much…Sure I helped them now…but what about in the future…I wasn't much of a glue then…_

**You're stronger this time around! You know what you have to do, so do it!**

Sakura gave a sad smile as she spoke to herself, _I feel as though I'm cheating…Knowing the future and now one else does._

**So? This gives us the advantage we didn't have back then! **

_I guess your right…_

**I always am…now wake up and lets finish this exam!**

Sighing Sakura laid down in the grass, feeling it tickle her skin, this maybe her mind, but she felt everything around them, the cool breathe that was blowing, the grass on her skin, even the smells of the trees and flowers around them felt real. _I wanna stay here a little longer, collect my thoughts…and think of a plan…_

Her inner smiled down at her as she stared to fade away back to the other side of her mind. **That's my girl…**

~x~

Meanwhile outside of Sakura's mind, the storm outside had begun to calm down, leaving a window of opportunity for Naruto, to go out and explore. Glancing over at Sasuke, Naruto saw no movement from Sasuke, or Sakura. Naruto sighed, he wouldn't move from her side till she woke up

"Oi Teme!" Naruto shouted at him to get his attention.

Sasuke glared at him. "Quiet Dobe, Sakura's sleeping."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know that Teme, I was just trying to get your attention, you seemed like you were in another world for a minute there."

"Hn…" Sasuke said annoyed as he looked back down at Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "Teme, I'm gonna go out and get some grub, I'll give you a signal if I need you."

"Hn…whatever Dobe."

Naruto stood up and walked out of the hallowed out tree, he looked back and sighed. Sasuke is so hopeless.

~x~

Sasuke looked outside the camp they made, it was only him and an unconscious Sakura. Sighing he crawled out of the tree and stretched his legs. It was cramped in their and he could use a little fresh air. Looking around he saw some of the wild life that was located in the forest, somehow this place was familiar, like he was here before. _But when…this place is off-limits to genin…_

He shook his head to rid him of the thought, that was unimportant now. What mattered now was to watch for other teams that wanted their scrolls. He sat down in front of the camp, looking around and waiting for someone to come.

~x~

Deep within the shadows of the trees and underneath the bushes waited three genin, that were on a mission.

A pair of yellow eyes gazed out at the young duck butt head genin, who was Orochimaru's next victim-uh next sound ninja member. The yellowed eyed ninja looked at her teammates. She nodded to them as one went left and the other went right, she stayed in the center eyeing the raven haired Uchiha.

_This is Orochimaru-sempai's next target, he's a fool if he thinks this Uchiha is strong…_ The girl thought, as she drew a Kunai from her holster.

_Well only one way to find out what he's made of._

~x~

Sasuke looked around, he could have sworn he heard a rustle of something moving in the bushes around him. On guard he used his Sharingan, and sure enough there were three ninjas hiding to the front, left, and right of him, surrounding him.

Sasuke smirked, there was no way these chumps would get a hold of their scroll. He stood up and took out a red piece of paper, _Better go to the front._ He lit the piece and through it directly in front of him.

As soon as the bomb went off, the three hiding ninjas jumped, up out of their hiding spots and up into the sky. That's when Sasuke was able to get a good look at the three, there were two girls, one with yellow eyes, that reminded him much of the guy who almost killed Sakura, this one had purple hair. The other girl looked a lot like the other one, except she had green eyes and a more blue tone purple hair. While the only man looked a little like himself, except he had red eyes that weren't the Sharingan.

The three landed in front of him, the only thing different was that they weren't wearing the sound headband but that of the shadow. Maybe they aren't working for that guy.

Sasuke glared at the three, "If you're here for our scroll, you wont get it!" He shouted drawing out a kunai.

The one with purple hair spoke she must be the leader. "What makes you think were here for your scroll?" She glared.

The other girl spoke they might be sisters. "Yeah, were already have our scrolls."

The guy smirked, "What if were here for something else-"

The purple haired girl glared at him, "Daisuke shut up, your gonna give away our mission!"

The guy glared back, "Mizuki I didn't say anything that would give it away!"

Sasuke twitched, did Naruto and him argue this much? Sighing Sasuke decided he would be the one to make the first move. Running towards the girl that was name "Mizuki", he threw a series of punches and Kicks, which she avoided. He jumped back to gain distance.

Sasuke jumped into the air to gain an advantage but so did the black haired ninja, they call "Daisuke"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he said, "Phoenix flower jutsu!"

His eyes widened as he saw the same technique, the technique that only the Uchiha clan knew, came flying towards him. "Crap!" He shouted as he dodge the attack.

_He can be part of the Uchiha clan...maybe he's just good at copying jutsu…_Sasuke thought as he landed on the ground.

He saw Mizuki smirk, "Don't worry, Daisuke here isn't from the Uchiha clan, he can just copy any fire style he sees, right on the spot." She then drew out one of the swords that she was carrying on her back. "Daisuke, Miyu, I'll handle him, go get what we've came here to get!"

Both the girl name Miyu and Daisuke ran past Sasuke, who was about to run after them, but was stopped by the leader, who had appeared in front of him, holding the point of her sword to his neck.

"And where do you think your going?" She smiled at him. "Your not gonna get away from this fight!" She then sliced at him, luckily he dodge but he couldn't say that for a lock of his hair that had gotten cut off.

Sweat dripped from his forehead. _What did they come here to get? They aren't after the scroll, if they were they would come right at me, not just one…_

"Distracted are we?" The girl laughed as she appeared behind him, grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him into a nearby boulder. "You should pay more attention if your life is on the line." She laughed darkly.

Sasuke stood up and ran towards her, now would be the perfect opportunity to use the new move he saw before the whole exam had started.

**Flashback**

He glared at the soup bowl headed, bug eye, caterpillar freak that had dare to chanellege him.

What kind of ninja blows kissie hearts at a girl? Sasuke twitched. He looked over at Sakura who was twitched at the attention the bug eyed freak was giving her.

Sasuke glared back over at Lee and thought, _I'll put this guy in his place for acting like that to Sakura…doesn't he get the message that she doesn't like him? _Naruto then snapped him out of his thoughts.

Naruto who had moved in front of the group, "Hey Sasuke mind if I take this freak-show down, snapped him out of his thoughts?

Sasuke smirked as he stepped aside. No harm in letting Naruto go first. This could help Sasuke see how much of a weakling this guy Rock Lee was.

He looked over at Sakura who was rubbing her temples in aggravation "Naruto, watch out for his feet, you might trip." She mumbled, obviously thinking Naruto would actually lose against this guy. Sasuke smirked, even Naruto wasn't that weak.

He looked back at Naruto who had charged at Lee, all at once Sasuke saw Lee's eyes close and the stepped aside and placed his foot outward, causing Naruto to trip fall on his face, and go spinning into the wall crashing into it.

Sasuke looked twitched maybe Naruto was that weak. _Well My turn_ He thought staring at The guy with the caterpillar eyebrows.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Rock Lee stated, and he picked up his palm and took the stance of the mantis. "Prepare to see what real training accomplishes, not some clan jutsu!"

(Same out come as the first time)

**End of Flashback**

Mizuki wasn't aware of Sasuke moves, as he kicked her in the chin, which sent her flying upwards, he jumped up and grabbed a hold of her wait. Turning her so her head would hit first he flew down to the ground like a rock.

All in one turn, the two landed, and outcome was this, Sasuke standing over the young girl's unconscious body, panting slowly.

Daisuke looked back over at the fight and saw Mizuki defeated, he rushed over and picked up her body. "Miyu! Were out of here!" He shouted over to his other teammate, who looked up surprised at him.

"Why!"

"Mizuki's down! Come on!" He then disappeared, while Miyu followed suit.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and their camp, he was shocked to see her awake. Worried he rushed over and asked her. "What happened? Did those two hurt you?"

She smiled at him, "No, they were going to, but I was woke up at the last minute. I was going to fight them but then they ran away." Sakura then slowly laid down and closed her eyes. "Good thing…I wouldn't have been able to hold off two people of that strength on my own."

Sasuke smirked down at her, "Glad your awake…I thought…we..." He blushed, stopping mid-sentence.

She opened one of her eyes, curious as to why he stopped. "What Sasuke?"

"I…um...Thought we were going to lose you…."

She blushed as she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Really?"

He looked away from her twitched, "Don't look anymore into it, I thought I would lose a valuable teammate, that's all." He said coldly.

But after years of knowing Sasuke, there was much more to that sentence that what had appeared to be. Smiling, she leaned in, and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Our first one didn't really count, and I thought it wouldn't be fair unless I gave you a real one" She blushed looking away.

She looked back up when Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek, she gazed into his charcoal eyes, as he gazed into her emerald green. Slowly the gap between them stared to close, as their lips met for a deep passionate kiss.

~x~

**Sorry it seems rushed…And those character are my own, I thought I would add three different people than the ones that appeared in the real show.**

**Well please review! I hoped you all like the SasuSaku fluff!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I control My Future!**

**Chapter Twelve! **

**I apologize for the horrible pre chapter (chapter eleven) I wasn't in a good mood, my friends kept ditching me and I wasn't a very happy camper at the time, but I think you might like this chapter, hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW it will make me feel better about my friends leaving me alone in my house….*tear*…..**

**Recap: **_Sasuke smirked down at her, "Glad your awake…I thought…we..." He blushed, stopping mid-sentence._

_She opened one of her eyes, curious as to why he stopped. "What Sasuke?"_

_"I…um...Thought we were going to lose you…."_

_She blushed as she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Really?"_

_He looked away from her twitched, "Don't look anymore into it, I thought I would lose a valuable teammate, that's all." He said coldly._

_But after years of knowing Sasuke, there was much more to that sentence that what had appeared to be. Smiling, she leaned in, and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Our first one didn't really count, and I thought it wouldn't be fair unless I gave you a real one" She blushed looking away._

_She looked back up when Sasuke placed a hand on her cheek, she gazed into his charcoal eyes, as he gazed into her emerald green. Slowly the gap between them stared to close, as their lips met for a deep passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

Sakura gazed out at the forest in front of her. This was the second time she had to stay in this vial forest of nightmares, and she still wasn't used to the creepy crawly things that lived here.

She shivered at the sight of a giant tarantula that was in one of the bushes. Naruto had better get his ass back here before one of the bugs or other forest creatures decided they like the taste of human flesh.

Sighing she looked down at her side where her broken rib was. Wincing she undid the makeshift bandages, and placed a glowing green palm over her side. She felt calm at the healing process, and she instantly relaxed. It was a good thing that she kept some of her chakra on reserve for medical jutsu, but once she used up her reserves she would be running on low fumes.

She looked around the camp, and felt completely alone. Sasuke had gone out to look for more firewood and food, though she knew it was only an excuses to get away. She turned back towards the forest and gave a heavy sigh. _Why didn't he go out and look for Naruto instead of food? We already have enough…along with firewood. _She thought annoyed.

Her inner spoke, easing her isolation, **He probably-wait no, he defiantly ****wasn't**** thinking straight. **Her inner then smirked, **I guess were that good of a kisser.**

Sakura smiled to herself, _What's this "we" stuff? It's all me sweetheart._

Her inner laugh, **Hah! Yeah whatever, hey shouldn't they be getting back soon?**

_Sasuke still needs his "me" time, and Naruto probably feel down a ditch thinking there was ramen in it….yeah they should come back soon…Morons, cant do anything right without me._

**I know right?**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on a rock near a stream that cut though the forest. It seemed to him that thanks to the rain storm, the streams current had speed up, and the water level risen as well. He picked up a few pebbles and began to throw them into the water. _What the hell happened back there? What came over me? _

_**You haven't realized it yet?**_His inner questioned him

_Haven't realized what?_

_**That your head over heals for her!**_

Sasuke shook his head, while a blush slowly crept on his cheeks. _Yeah right the only reason why I kissed her was because…was because I didn't want her to get over emotional with her injuries. _He defended.

_His inner twitched, __**Yeah that's the case. I thought you were gonna tell her everything once she woke up.**_

Sasuke's blush began to spread across hi entire face. _There's nothing to tell, _He thought.

_**Yeah live in denial for the rest of you life, come on you know how you feel about her! She's more than a teammate and more than a best friend! She's always been their, and she's always tried to help us, even when **__**you**__** pushed her away! Wake up already and admit you love her!**_

Sasuke sighed as he looked up to the sky, it was going to get darker soon, and there would be no moon, Sasuke could tell, it was going to be a very dark night. _She's defiantly more than a comrade and a friend…_

_**And…?**_

He cast his eyes downward, and let out a depressive sigh. _I do love her…_He admitted.

His inner gave him a sad smile, _**And your worried that people might use her to get to you, a weakness or that Itachi might go after her.**_

_Hn…._

Inner Sasuke smiled, something the outer Sasuke wouldn't never do. _**Sakura's strong, I even bet she could defeat Itachi, if he went after her.**_

_I doubt she would be strong enough to withstand the Tsukuyomi… _

_**You know you really need to give her more credit than that! Remember what she said? She was a master at genjutsu, maybe she can even brace herself before…or she could even heal herself after the fight, we don't know.**_

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, _And we will __never__ know ._He thought with a hint of annoyance.

_**Sasuke no one will find out…well maybe the dobe…**_

_Exactly! And you know what he'll do, tell everyone…including bushy brow.._

_**Than tell Sakura to give him one of her sweet looks and tell her to tell him not to give away the secret. You know he'll do anything for her.**_

_And THAT pisses me off…_

_**Yeah…but it could come in handy…**_

Sasuke scuffed as he rolled his eyes. _Yeah when hell freezes over. _He looked around watching the leaves sway in the light breeze, and the sun setting though the trees. _What happened back there, the last minute they both looked fine…then that creep with the face make up…Orochimaru had a fatal gash across his chest and Sakura was near death…how did we not see that strike…and why was Sakura in that condition if the snake guy was already beat…_

_**I couldn't tell ya…but he was a complete freak! Why do you think he wants out body? Is it because were beautiful?**_

Sasuke groaned, irritated that he shared a mind with his inner. _I think he wants the Sharingan…_

_**Were not gonna let him have out clan secrets are we?**_

…_He could give me power…_

Suddenly Sasuke vision was beginning to blur slowly he could feel himself detach from his body(talk about an outer body experience) , and instead of his inner voice, answering him, it was a different voice. It sounded like him, but much older and deeper. The voice and him were in a dark place, surrounded in a thick fog. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure in front of him, but was unable to for the fog was too thick. **But at a price…he won't give you the power you seek, he'll trap you within your mind, force to watch appalling things that you can't control. You will become something other than a demon, something more horrific that it can't be expressed with words. **

**Is that what you really want. Commanded to do something you don't want? I thought Uchiha's ****force**** others to do what ****they**** want, not the other way around. If you go with that creature…you'll be trapped in a prison within you own mind, killing all you hold dear, Kakashi…Naruto…and even Sakura. You'll watch it all through your own eyes, unable to even lift a finger, or utter a sob when they fall in a pool of their own blood, you will be helpless to stop yourself.**

Sasuke twitched, no he didn't want a life like that, he didn't want to be controlled, and even worse he didn't want to kill his friends. He wanted to protect what little happiness he had left, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. _No, I couldn't go to that guy…even if he told me he would give me the power. I don't want to kill them…they're the only ones I have left, and I want to keep them around as long as possible…_

He could feel the other presence smile, slowly the fog was beginning to fade, sunshine sinking into the deep void that surrounded the two, that's when he was able to get a good look at the spirit that had possessed his mind. He had light pastel skin, with deep onyx eyes, and raven hair that stuck up in the back. That's when he realized it, it was an older version of himself. The older him smiled, **Hn…good….**

And just like waking up from a nightmare Sasuke blinked his eyes, and he was back in his body, he looked around, he was out of the black hole that had engulfed him. Looking around once more he had noticed that sun had already set, how long was he out for? _**Sasuke you alright?**_

_Hn…what happened…_Sasuke asked his inner, _How long was I out for?_

_**A good solid twenty minutes, what happened you just zoned out.**_

_You didn't hear him?_ Sasuke demanded, how couldn't his inner hear something that he heard himself. His inner was him…or another part of him.

_**Hear who? You went all silent on me, I thought for a minute that I would have had to take over, you know to make sure you didn't drown in your own drool.**_

_I do not drool!_ Sasuke argued with irritation. _Didn't you hear our older self? He was right here, telling me reason why I shouldn't go with that creep._

His inner smiled, _**If it really was our older self, than he seems like he went through a lot, to admit something. But I think you had a day dream..**_

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water, he was paler and sweat was dripping from his forehead. _No it wasn't a dream…it was as real as our conversations…._

_**Well don't keep me in suspense, what did our "dream" self say?**_

Sasuke scowled. _Like I said it wasn't a dream…but he said if I did go with Orochimaru, I would lose control over my body, and be forced to kill Naruto, and even Sakura…everyone I care about…._

_**Damn…lets not go with the pedophile… **_

Sasuke sighed looking up to the rising moon, he wiped the sweat away from hi forehead. Talking with his older self seemed like he was watching the future…or even reliving the past…

"Hn…."

* * *

Sakura dusted her hands off, feeling quite proud of her accomplishment at the fire she had built, to keep herself preoccupied while the boys played in the forest. Looking around it was already dusk and no boys in sight. Annoyed she thought, _I bet they got lost…dumbasses…_

**Maybe Naruto, but Sasuke? Seems quite unlikely…**Her inner thought back.

_Yeah your right, than why isn't he back yet?_

**VERY deep thinking? **She offered.

_About what?_

…**Maybe the kiss?**

_He probably regretted it…_

**Don't think like that! He seemed to enjoy it!**

_Heh, well who knows. I don't think we'll every know if he enjoyed it or not…_

**He's like a vault, once you put something special inside it, he keeps it in there and never lets it out…**

Sakura frowned, _That was a horrible metaphor…_She looked around, it seemed while she was having her inner conversation it had gotten darker.

**Scared are we?**

_NO! I'm only worried. Naruto's been gone for almost a whole day now. Who knows what happened to him._

**I bet he actually ****did**** fall in that ditch…**

_Naruto isn't that dumb…but what if Orochimaru came back?_

**I highly doubt that, his injuries were too severe, he wont be back for a while, and anyways why would he attack Naruto of all people?**

Sakura stood up, _I'm going out to look for them…_

**That's a bad idea…**

_Why?_

**Because your too low on chakra, and anyway Sasuke wouldn't like it if you went out in your condition.**

Sakura twitched, feeling very defiant at the moment. She huffed answering her inner. _Sasuke isn't my keeper, or my mother. He doesn't have to like my decision..…he cant control my life._

**Hmm…well now you'll have to face him, here he comes and he doesn't look like he's in a very pleasant mood.**

Turning Sakura had realized that her inner was right, but why was he upset? He couldn't possibly know that she was going to go look for Naruto. She looked at him and sighed. There was no way he would let her go. Her best chance was when he was away.

She sat back down and gazed at the fire, he walked past her and sat down in the tree. (The hallowed out one) She heard him sigh frustrated with something. _I wanna tell him about his clan…what I had found out from the future…than maybe it would change his descion…_

**How would you explain when he ask how did you find out? It's not like you saw it happen…and its not like you can say you talked to Itachi…or went through private records of the Uchiha clan when your sensei was passed out drunk. What would you do if he asked for proof?**

She sighed, thinking of the real past and future was hard. Rmember she wipped a few tears away from her eyes. She hadn't cried in a while, and was shocked to feel the cool moisture fall from her eyes.

She clutched her first, whenever she thought of the future, it always came back to Orochiamaru, and Sasuke, even herself. She felt angry with herself for how she allowed Sasuke to grow into that demon, and how she froze when they first saw Orochimaru. Maybe is she did something then, maybe the future could have been different. Then she wouldn't have to relive all of her memories..

She stood up, and glared at the forest, both her teeth and her first clenched. She glared at the forest, it seemed like the forest was expressing fear at the sight of her look, for the leaves on the trees swayed.

She was pissed, and she needed to take her anger out on something, something with Orochimaru's face on it.

She smirked, In the future Orochimaru had already possessed Sasuke body. She would have given anything to see how he reacted when he woke up to see he was back in his old body, and didn't have Sasuke body anymore. It must have been priceless.

She turned around and in a dark voice she said to Sasuke, "I'm going to go out and look for the dork, be back…"

But before she was able to leave she felt a slight tug on her arm, holding her back. Turning around she saw Sasuke look at her with determination in his eyes, and something told her that he wouldn't let her leave. "Sakura we need to talk, so your not going anywhere."

She huffed as she sat back down. "Fine." She then looked back up at him with a bored gleam in her eyes. She sighed as her inner warned her. **Now don't start a fight, or say anything he wont like. You know what buttons you can push to piss him off.**

_What can I say? I like getting under his skin…_ She laughed. "What Sasuke? What do you need to say to me?"

"Hn…" He then walked over to her and took a seat next to much could he say to her until, he got nervous…

"Yes?" She asked growing impatient. "If that was all, that you just wasted a few seconds of my life that I'll never get back." She rolled her eyes.

"No." He sighed, here comes the bomb shell. "I wanted to…" He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

He grumbled, not being able to tell her, he sighed this was much more difficult that how it looked in the movies or even in the books. Maybe he could show her, but would she understand. "This…" He tilted his head down to her height and closed the space between their lips, she instantly froze, maybe even calming down at the touch of their lips. Slowly he moved one of his hands to her hip, while the other played with her hair. (THIS ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END TO FIND OUT!) He smirked as he gazed into her eyes. "Sakura…"

Sakura seemed more relaxed than how she was before. "Sasuke-Kun…" She stuttered while a her face heated up.

"Sakura…I care…" He mumbled trying to find the right words to say to her. "…about you…:

She smiled, holding in a laugh. _He's so nervous, it's a little cute._

**You should say something, so he's not left waiting.** Her inner shouted.

_Oh? Like how he kept ME waiting? Anyways…he knows how I feel._

Her inner rolled her eyes. **I don't think he thinks you like him….you haven't been acting like a fan girl, or showing him much of any kindness.**

Sakura sighed(they seem to be doing that a lot lately), and looked up at him, was she ready to tell him how she feels. _The first time I told him, he only said 'Thank you.' Oh and knocked me out leaving me on a cold park bench._

**Do you see any benches here? NO!**

_Haha very funny, but seriously, I don't want my heart crushed a second time._

**God you are so thick headed! He told you and more or less showed you! He cares, he could even possibly LOVE YOU!**

She looked away, which made Sasuke a little nervous. He thought while sweat dripped from his forehead. _Crap she gonna reject me…this is why I hate emotion…_

_**She's not going to reject you!**_ His inner assured him.

_Does she even like me? I mean she hasn't showed that she likes me since I the day we were placed into a team._

_**Sasuke, she likes you, trust me on this…just give her a moment to collect her thoughts.**_

_Hn…_

He looked at her while she looked back up at him. What is she going to say? He wondered.

Sakura's frown gradually began to turn into a smile as she placed her hand over his. Tears began to brim in her eyes, which made Sasuke a little uneasy. "Sasuke, you don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that…" Her smile then grew into a grin as she wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Sasuke! I love you too!" She cried happily, letting her emotions out.

Sasuke was shock for a moment , he knew Sakura had liked him, but he never knew she love him, and for some reason that filled him with a comforting feeling. It made him feel wanted again.

_**See told ya you numb skull!**_ His inner mocked him.

Sasuke didn't answer back, but he did return the hug Sakura was giving him. He then wiped her tears away. "Hn." He smirked.

Sakura smiled at him as she placed her head on his shoulders, she thought. _Things are defiantly going to be different this time around…_

_

* * *

_

He smirked at the sleeping Sakura that was resting beside him. She was cure when she slept, hell she was cute when she was awake too.

He moved his hand to brush away the stray pieces of her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

All the while they were confessing each other feelings, Sasuke had completely forgotten that Naruto was still MNIA (missing ninja in action). He twitched, the dobe was getting more annoying by the day. Grumbling he glanced around the camp. Why couldn't his team consist of only him, Sakura and Kakashi. The dobe was more trouble than he was worth.

His inner scuff, _**But he is your best friend, come on admit it.**_

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. _I am __not__ admitting anything more to you._

_**Hah, and why not? Was it because I got you to admit to Sakura that you like her?**_

_Yes! And wait, since when did we start calling her Sakura-Chan?_

_**A few minutes ago, and what's the problem with telling her you like her? If you didn't you wouldn't be this cozy now would you?**_

_Shut up…_

_**Your just upset cause I'm right!**_

_Hn…_ Sasuke shook his head, ending the discussion with his inner. He smiled when he looked back down at Sakura. _I wont let anything happen to you, especially the future…I wont let him take over my body and kill you…I'll protect you…_

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap near by, he looked around alerted. He then felt Sakura stir in her sleep. He wanted to let her rest, but guess her ninja senses wouldn't allow it.

She looked up at him a little groggy. "What's going on Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke blushed, while his heart skipped a beat when she said his name. "I heard something…"

She raised an eyebrow as she stretched her arms and legs. "Are you sure it wasn't an animal?"

"No I also sensed chakra." He answered as they both stood up both drawing out a kunai. "Get behind me." He demanded.

Sakura twitched but before she could say anything her inner beat her to it, **Just do it, I think it will help his pride, knowing that your safe, and he's defending you. Let him play prince charming for once. **

_Fine, _She answered as she moved behind him.

Slowly a figured emerged from the forest, Sasuke drew out the power of his Sharingan and ran at the figure, better to ask question later. His mind thought.

Right as Sasuke was about to attack, he saw the figure panic, drop something and fall to the ground with his hands over his head and his butt in the air.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the figure. "Naruto, where the hell have you've been?" Sasuke demanded irritated.

Naruto opened his one eye and looked around. He slowly sttoed up and let out a breath of relief. "Wow teme give someone a heart attack why don't ya…" Naruto yelled as he grabbed both of the sacks he was holding.

Sakura twitched while she ran over to him. Knocking him upside the head, she shouted. "Naruto! You had me worried sick! And you talk about giving someone a heart attack. Jeez…"

Naruto rubbed his aching whelp that had started to form on his head. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan…" He pouted. "I just wanted to help."

Sakura glared. "NARUTO!" She shouted, placing a hand on her hip. Sasuke smirked at her. She wasn't only cute when she slept but she was cute when she was mad too. "Naruto it isn't helpful when your teammate separates himself with his teammates! You abandon us!"

"I didn't abandon you guys!" Naruto argued as he gave her a smile. Slowly he opened both of the sacks, leaving Sasuke and Sakura speechless. "I was out gathering these…."

* * *

**What'd ya think! Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed it oh and as promised heres what Sasuke showed her, you can also view what everything means on my profile, its called the kiss, and I only used a few examples from the list: (not in order)**

**4. ****Kiss on the lips - I love you**

**7.**** Look in your eyes - kiss me**

**8.**** Playing with your hair - I can't live without you**

**9.**** Hand on your waist - I love you too much to let you go**

**Well if you want to see the rest look it up on my profile!**

**I think this was the longest chapter yet! Lets see if I can make it any longer! Please review it would mean the world to me if I can get at least forty reviews! I haven't been having a good summer and this would make my world if you all reviewed! I'll even give anyone who reviews an internet cookie! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I control my Future!**

**Chapter thirteen**

**YAY IM GONNA ACTUALLY UPDATE THIS STORY! I feel so accomplished. **

**Alright ya'll just as a warning im not used to writing an anime fanficiton, for that matter a naruto fanficiton, so yeah im gonna be a bit rusty.**

**And remember, no flaming please, unless its constructive, then knock yourself out**

**Oh and to ****mohamedj12****, if you would have read on, you would have realize that chapter one was the EARILEST chapter, and it had really bad grammar, but if you continued onward, it got better. You cant really based a book on only one chapter I mean if everyone stopped reading after one chapter, saying it was bad, then no books would actually get finished. **

**Anyway, enough of me rambling on, we have a story to get to!**

**

* * *

**

Both Sakura and Sasuke stared into the two sacks, with both curiosity and confusement. How was Naruto able to accomplish this was beyond them. It amazed them that their hyperactive knuckle-head ninja could do something extravagant.

Sakura was the first to ask the question that was on both hers and Sasuke's mind**, **while picking up one of the many contents of the bag, she asked. "Naruto, how did you…" She trailed off.

Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins. "I laid down traps of course!" He cheered.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Dobe, I'm actually impressed." He said as he hit the blond in the arm.

Naruto smiled as he returned the favor. "Thanks Teme."

Sakura examined one of the various heaven scrolls, and one of the many earth scrolls. "If I counted these correctly, than it means were the only ones left with both sets of scrolls. "She exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble Sakura-Chan." Naruto said half-heartily. "But there's other groups."

Sasuke this time replied, "Which ones dobe."

Naruto twitched. "Well teme, theres Shikamaru's team, um, what's her faces name-HINATA-CHAN thats it, her group, uh…that prick Neji's group, and um, oh yeah…"

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes narrowing, "Who dobe…?"

Naruto shivered, just remembering what he had seen, before he made his way back to his group. "That red headed freak, the one with no eyebrows and "love" carved into his forehead. You know, the one with the black painted around his eyes."

Sakura hit his arm, in defense for older Gaara. In the future the young KazeKage, had repeatedly told the older Naruto that it wasnt eye-line. "Naruto, it's not paint, he has insomnia,"

"Oww…" Naruto pouted rubbing his sore arm. "Why are you defending the scary kid…"

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Just forget it Naruto…"

Sasuke shook his head at the two and decided now would be a good time to interrupt. "Why didn't you grab their scrolls dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, right before he answered. "Well, for one, I didn't want our friends to fail the test, so that's why I didn't want to take their scrolls, and well the red head scared me, you didn't see the things I saw…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto was too dramatic for him. "What did you see dobe? Him cuddling a teddy bear where he held it too tight and the head popped off?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed up, and turned red. "No, I didn't teme." He huffed. "But that would be creepy…no, no, what I saw was more terrifiying then anything I have ever seen before!"

Sakura crossed her arms, and placed more of her weight on her right leg. "This is beginning to sound more like a horror story then a memory…"

Naruto turned to her and grabbed her by the arms, and shook her. "Oh but it is a horror story Sakura-Chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed off Naruto's arms. "What he killed someone by using sand to crush his organs, thus making him explode, causing his blood to fall like rain?"

"No," He said as a matter of fact. "Wait, yeah it was, how do you know Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke in particularly watched her. Again, she made it seem like she already knew what was going to happen. There was something she was hiding, and he would get to the bottom of it.

Sakura sighed as she uncrossed her arms and took a set on a fallen tree. "Well I could sense something was different about him, when we first met him, and when he came down off of that tree he used sand, don't you remember that." Both of the boys shook their heads. "So I put two and two together and guessed that he can use his chakra to manipulate sand."

"Oh, well um, yeah I guess." Naruto said looking away.

Sakura gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, you did a good job! Now we just might make it out of this blasted place with all of our limb attached thanks to you." She then looked over at Sasuke then back towards Naruto. "Alright you guys, we have to move, and who knows what will show up if we stay in one place for very long."

Both of the boys nodded their head in agreement, soon the trio took off in search of the base.

After a few hours of wandering through the forest Sakura had stopped sensing a familiar chakra signature near by. Her eyes widened as the chakra began to move closer to them. She knew who it was, and she knew that she would have a tough time defeating him. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke who had just noticed that she had stopped. Looking over at them she gave them an awkward smile, and a fake blush on her cheeks. "Uh I'll be um right back." She lied. "I need to go do uh girl stuff…"

Naruto nodded his head convinced, he knew Sakura would be alright on her own, but Sasuke on the other hand wasn't convinced. "Sakura you should have someone come with you-"

Before he was able to go on Sakura had placed her hand up to stop him from saying anything else. With a stern look in her eyes she said. "No Sasuke I don't need anyone to follow after me, I'm a big ninja after all, and I just need to take care of something that I don't want the two of you to see, sooo if you don't mind…" And the next second later she poofed out of view.

Sasuke twitched but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Teme you need to relax. Normally when a girl needs private time, they need to do-" And before Naruto could go on, Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to spin and fall on the forest floor.

Sasuke looked off to no particular direction, with a heavy sigh he thought. _Sakura please stay safe._

_

* * *

_

Sakura jumped to another branch and stopped, his chakra was getting very close, Orochimaru must have sent him after he had failed at taking Sasuke. Sakura smiled to herself, she was beginning to be a hindrance to him, good that was just what she wanted.

Now all she had to do was wait for when Kabuto realized she was all alone. She knew for a fact that he wanted to fight her, though she didn't know why. Was it because she was Tsunade's apprentice, or was it because she was a skilled medical ninja?

**I think its because he's obsessed with medical ninjas, and trying to prove that he's worth something. **Her inner began with an air of arrogance. **Cause he's not worth anything, so he has to prove himself somehow, and you know how some medical ninja's cant fight. So he just prays on the weak to show off. Sadist Bastard…** She twitched, as her outer smiled.

_Yeah but this is one medical ninja that can fight back, and she will beat him! _Sakura inwardly laughed as her inner joined in.

Sakura stopped laughing when she heard a rustle in the trees, placing up her guard again she waiting for who ever was hiding in the undergrowth.

Glaring at one bush she shouted drawing a kunai out of her hostler. "There's no use in hiding anymore, I know your there!"

Suddenly the figure emerge, he was tall and lean, sporting a white top that had a weird buckle on it. Around his right hand he wore white bandages. He wore loose black pants, and his brown hair was held back by the head band around his forehead. His eyes were of a light lavender due to kekei ken kai.

Sakura sighed as she dropped her guard. She thought the figure was going to be Kabuto, it was a relief that it wasn't. She closed her eyes, Kabuto was still on his way. She looked back at him and frowned, he probably came here in search of her scroll, or maybe an extra set, like some cocky ninjas did. "Want to do you want Hyuuga?" She said crossed. She didn't have the time to start a fight with him, nor did she want to**.**

He glared at her as he brought up his hand. "You will hand over your scroll now, before I have to kill you."

She shook her head, "Really Neji, you want more than one set? " She then looked up at him with a strange look in her eye, then caused him to do a double take. "Look now's not a good time to have a little match with you, I'm busy. And unfortunately I don't have our scrolls, so you're out of luck." She finished crossing her arms and looking him down.

Who was this girl, and who does she think she is talking to her superior like that? Clearly this girl really didn't understand who she was talking too. Smirking he began to crouch into his signature battle position. "I don't know who you think your talking too, but I'll show you that, that's not the way to talk to your betters!"

Right as Neji was about to run towards her, someone had jumped down between them, interrupting the soon to be fight. When the debris cleared a silver hair ninja with glasses stood up and looked towards Sakura.

She smiled, she knew he would show up soon or a later. Placing her hand on her hip she smirked. "Took you long enough Kabuto."

He glared at her as he took out one of his scalpel, "I don't know how a weak little girl like you could take down Orochimaru-Sama…" He then rushed towards her.

Neji just stared in awe as he watched Sakura soar though the air, fighting Kabuto and his deadly medical ninjutsu. He didn't understand what was going on, but he did know that the girl was defiantly allowed to talk to him like that.

Sakura grumbled inwardly to herself. In the future she knew of Kabuto's attacks, but she had never had the pleasure of actually fighting him though. He was tough, and each time she would land one of her chakra punches on him, it would turn out to be another dead ninja that he had used.

How was she going to take down someone who could cheat death so easily? Looking down at the ground she saw Neji just staring at them. _That's it!_ She shouted mentally to herself.

* * *

**Yeah I know its short, but at least I updated. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive and that will try to update the story as fast as I can, finals week is coming up and I have to study, plus I wanted to finish my dragon age story, since im almost done with it. So thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
